Alie Terpo alias Harry Potter
by demeraude
Summary: Harry se retrouve dans le passé à l'époque des maraudeurs, transformé en fille. Que va-t-il se passer? Et qui est vraiment le nouveaux prof de DCFM? Son parrain, sortis du voile, bien évidemment! COMPLÈTE PAR UN RÉSUMÉ DE FIN!
1. Le voyage

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi

_Chapitre 1_

Harry Potter relit la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Âgé de 17 ans, le jeune homme était la proie d'une grande perplexité. Minerva Mcgonagall venait de lui envoyer un message quelque peu intriguant :

_Cher Harry_

_Je sais que nous somme que le 25 août, mais j'aimerais que vous veniez finir vos vacances à Poudlard pour diverses raisons, que je vous expliquerai lorsque vous arriverai. Remus viendra vous chercher demain vers 9h du matin, soyez prêt. Une dernière chose, n'en parlez à personne, pas même à M. Weasley et Miss Granger._

_Mes plus sincères salutations  
Professeur Mcgonagall_

Il avait déjà fait tous ses bagages et mit Hedwige dans sa cage pour être sûr de ne pas partir en retard, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, à cause d'elle. Il était si excité qu'Harry en oublia d'avertir sa tante et son oncle.

Enfin, le carillon de la porte sonna. Il dévala l'escalier en quatrième vitesse pour tomber nez à nez avec son ancien professeur.

- Bonjour Harry, dit celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Salut Remus, répondit Harry avec un sourire tout aussi grand.

- Prêt ? On va y aller.

Harry hocha la tête.

Il monta chercher ses affaires et redescendit. Remus lui demanda de lui donner sa malle. Harry lui demanda pourquoi, mais le loup-garou détourna la question :

- Tu as bien tout se qu'il te faut ? Car tu ne reviendras pas ici avant l'été prochain.

- Oui oui… répondit le jeune, légèrement inquiet.

- Bien…

Remus donna un coup de baguette sur les bagages, qui se volatilisèrent.

-C'est pour faciliter le voyage, dit celui-ci en évitant son regard.

Harry fronça les sourcils, c'était quand même facile de voyager sans faire disparaître les objets, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Ils sortirent et se cachèrent dans des buissons pour utiliser un portoloin.

Ils atterrirent devant le portail de Poudlard et marchèrent directement vers le bureau de la directrice. Arrivé, Rémus toqua doucement et entra sans être invité. Mcgonagall se tenait assise derrière son bureau. En les voyants entrer, elle fit un sourire de bienvenue.

- Harry ! Rémus !, s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement heureuse des les voir.

- Je crois que je vais m'en aller maintenant, Minerva… dit Rémus, sans préambule.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr…

Harry, qui avait hâte de connaître les causes de ses bouleversements, s'assit sans être invité, mais la directrice n'en fit pas un cas.

-Bien, Harry, vous êtes ici pour, selon moi, une bonne raison. Avec se qui c'est passé au mois de Juin il y a un an au ministère — Harry senti sa gorge se nouer en pensant à Sirius-, le défunt professeur Dumbledore avait révisé un peu son testament. Il voulait que si quelque chose lui arrivait, que je vous envoie dans un endroit ou vous pourriez en apprendre beaucoup plus tout en vous détendant et, surtout, en vous amusant un peu.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais vous devrez être prudent malgré tout. Harry, je vous envois dans le passé, à la même époque que votre père à votre âge.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Il avait écrit une lettre que vous donnerai au Dumbledore du passé, il s'occupera de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurai qu'a faire attention à vos geste et paroles pour être sûr de ne rien laisser paraître et savoir du futur, mais je sais déjà que vous réussirai… dit-elle. Maintenant, sautez dans ce cercle.

-Mais… mais… mes bagages ?

-Tout est prêt, Rémus me les a envoyés et ils sont déjà partis à côté du lac, ou vous arriverai… J'oubliais presque, prenez cette petite sphère et gardez-la sur vous, vous comprendrez son utilité arrivé à destination. Dumbledore à été très clair sur se point.

Harry prit la sphère et, ne faisant ni une ni deux, sauta dans le cercle.

Il atterrit au bord du lac, quelques 20 ans plus tôt. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver ses bagages et Hedwige, qu'il trouva bien entassés à côté de lui. Il les rétrécit à l'aide d'un sort et les mit dans sa poche, sauf sa chouette qu'il avait laissé voler jusqu'à la volière.

Il marcha vers le bureau du directeur avec sa lettre dans les mains. Rendu devant la gargouille, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe « C'est marrant comme début de vacance » pansa-t-il. Il essaya donc tous les noms de friandise qu'il connaissait, mais rien ni fit, la gargouille le regardait en semblant rire. Finalement, ce fut le directeur qui vint lui ouvrir, se demandant sans doute ce qui faisait tout ce tapage. Il sembla surprit de voir Harry, mais le laissa entrer et lui fit signe de s'assoir.

- Bien, jeune homme, commença-t-il, premièrement, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je crois qu'il serait bien plus simple si vous commenciez par lire ceci, professeur.

Il lui tendit la lettre que le plus jeune Dumbledore lut attentivement au moins trois fois. Lorsque ce fut fait, le directeur lui sourit :

- Bien, monsieur Potter, je crois que cela est réalisable. Nous allons commencer par vous changer de nom, avez-vous une idée ?

- J'aimerais garder mon prénom, monsieur, pour ne pas m'embrouiller, mais pour le nom de famille je ne sais pas…

- Je crains que cela sois impossible… Vous vous appellerai maintenant Alie Terpo.

- …C'est un nom de fille !

- Vous comprendrez bientôt, monsieur Terpo.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Harry en soupirant à l'idée de s'appeler comme ça, et pour mon apparence ? Je suis identique à mon père !

- Votre sphère vous sera bien utile, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je vois, déclara Harry, qui, en fait, ne voyait rien du tout.

Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Maintenant, vous passerez le reste des vacances ici, dans le dortoir des gryffondors puisque c'est votre maison, mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention, vous allez vous faire répartir de nouveau avec les premières années, continua-t-il avec cette air mystérieux qui mettait toujours Harry en rogne.

Harry senti sa gorge se nouer, et si le choixpeau décidait finalement de l'envoyer chez les serpentards ? Il sortit donc pour marcher jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors pour un sommeil bien mérité.

Harry marchait tranquillement vars la salle commune des gryffondors, quand il fut prit de nausée, et qu'il fût obligé de s'assoir pour éviter le vertige. Cela passa très vite, mais maintenant il se sentait tout bizarre… Il attendit des bruits de pas montant l'escalier qu'il venait de monter, et tourna la tête pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être… et se retrouva avec la vue bouchée par une chute de cheveux noir qui lui arrêtait au bas du dos ! Il baissa la tête pour voir leur véritable longueur… Et vit qu'il avait des seins ! Et il remarqua aussi qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lunette. Il les enleva donc. Complètement déboussolé, il voulu se lever pour aller voir dans un miroir se qui se passait, mais il tomba sur le professeur Mcgonagall.

- Ha, miss Terpo ! s'exclama-t-elle, Je vous cherchais, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous êtes nouvelle cette année, et que vous resterai ici pour les cinq derniers jours avant la rentrée ! Il m'a aussi dit qu'il vous avait envoyé à la tour des gryffondors, mais j'ai réussis à le convaincre de vous donner des appartements plus respectables… Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait !

- Bien…, fut la seul chose que po dire Harry, ou plutôt Alie, désarçonné par sa nouvelle voie féminine.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux appartements, et la femme le laissa seul. Il laissa ses bagages et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre un miroir. Il s'était transformé en fille ! Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Alie Terpo… Dumbledore était au courant et ne lui avait rien dit ! Mais il se calma vite, se disant que si Dumbledore lui avait dit, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Il se mit donc à défaire ses bagages en leurs redonnant leur grosseur normal, il allait devoir s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements… Il ouvrit donc la valise… et tomba sur des fringues de fille ! Il avait tout se qu'il fallait pour une fille, et cela confirma le fait que Dumbledore, et donc la Mcgonagall du futur, qui avait dû être mise au courant par un moyen quelconque, le savaient déjà.

Il continua donc de fouiller, rangea tout, et alla se changer pour mettre des vêtements plus décents (il se demandait bien comment le professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas remarqué que c'étaient des vêtements de gars) et, en enlevant son pantalon, il tomba sur la sphère. Elle brillait étrangement.

Il la mit donc sur le lit pour l'observer… et faillit mourir d'une crise de cœur quand elle s'ouvrit soudainement. Un papier était à l'intérieur.

_Cette sphère est un guide temporelle. C'est très rare, et fait exprès pour guider les voyageurs qui restent longtemps loin de leur époque._

_Elle contient une intelligence artificielle qui fonctionne uniquement par magie._

_Cette sphère peut presque tout faire._

_Elle pourra même te communiquer les changements qu'elle fera pour te faciliter la vie._

_Dumbledore du futur, écrit avant sa mort._

Harry haussa un sourcil, ce truc pouvait presque tout faire ? Un message apparu alors à sa surface.

_Vous êtes désormais une jeune femme pour ne pas attirer l'attention et moins ressembler à votre père. Votre caractère se changera aussi au fur et à mesure pour ressembler et avoir des réactions de fille._

Harry haussa à nouveau un sourcil, c'était pour ça que les nouveaux vêtements lui plaisaient bien… Il sourit, et décidant qu'il avait faim, il se décida à aller à la grande salle et affronter ses professeurs, nouveaux comme anciens.


	2. Répartition et présentation

Alie marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle entra, les cinq tables étaient toujours là, mais seule celle des professeurs était occupée, les autres étaient complètement vide. Mcgonagall, semblant voir qu'elle hésitait à venir s'assoir avec eux, l'invita, et elle fût presque forcée de s'assoir à côté du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui insistait. Il était très bavard, pas comme les autres qui ne la regardaient même pas. Alie était persuadée que ça allait être un des meilleurs profs qu'elle est eu, après Remus, bien sûr… Il s'appelait Pierrot Sniffle, et avait justement l'âge du loup-garou.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha ce soir-là (elle trouvait mignon ses pyjamas et avait prit une éternité à en choisir un) elle se dit que ça allait sûrement être extraordinaire.

Les cinq jours passèrent, et elle commençait à être impatiente, vivement que la rentrée commence ! Mais elle avait toujours un peu peur de se retrouver à serpentard.

Enfin, le grand jour arriva. Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, elle alla à la gare, à 10h55, avec son prof de DCFM.

Elle s'assit dans un compartiment vide avec ses bagages, et attendit que le train démarre. Alors qu'il commençait à s'ébranler, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, la faisant sursauter.

- Désolé, ma jolie, mais lui c'est notre compartiment, et tu es dedans !, Alie tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et son cœur arrêta de battre.

C'était Sirius ! Mais avant qu'elle puisse avoir la moindre réaction, un deuxième arriva.

- Voyons Sirius ! On ne traite pas ainsi les jeunes demoiselles !, s'exclama James, mais il a raison, continua-t-il pour Alie, c'est notre compartiment, et donc tu dois aller voir ailleurs !

Elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche qu'un troisième arrivait.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Peter ? Je ne le trouve pas !

- Non Remus, répondit Sirius, mais là il a quelqu'un dans notre compartiment, et elle n'a pas encore bougée !

Remus tourna la tête vers Alie et lui sourit.

- Salut. Tu t'appelle comment ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu !

- Heu… Je suis Ha… Alie Terpo, et je suis nouvelle.

- Tu vois Sirius ! s'exclama Remus à celui-ci, c'est pour ça qu'elle est là !

- Ouais… Bah Alie tu peux rester, mais c'est parce que y'a plus de place et que Peter est pas là !, maugréa Sirius.

- C'est surtout parce que tu la trouve de ton goût… chuchota James en entrant dans le compartiment, se qui n'échappa pas aux sens aiguisés d'Alie.

Sirius rougi légèrement et alla s'assoir à côté de la jeune ''fille'', jeune fille qui était très mal à l'aise d'être être assise à côté de son futur parrain, et qu'il la lorgne comme ça.

- Tu connais les quatre maisons ? Demanda Remus

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu crois être dans laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas…, ce qui était un peu la vérité.

- J'espère que tu seras à gryffondor ! C'est la meilleur !, s'exclama Sirius, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

- J'espère aussi…

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Pettigrew.

- Salut les gars ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais oublié ! (Alie faillit s'en cogner la tête contre le mur) heu… tu es qui, toi ? fit-t-il en pointant Alie très impoliment du doigt.

Alie marqua un temps d'arrêt, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien le contrôle et qu'elle n'allait pas essayer d'étrangler le rat.

- C'est Alie Terpo, répondit celle-ci, et c'est très impoli, montrer du doigt, fit-elle pour son plaisir personnelle de le rabrouer.

- Ho oups, désolé, s'excusa-t-il, en oubliant toujours de descendre le doigt(**1**).

Alie monta les yeux au ciel, mais ne rouvrit pas la bouche.

- Baisse le doigt, Peter…, soupira Remus.

Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et fini par baisser le doigt.

- Tu viens d'où ?, relança Sirius.

- Heu… de France, à Beauxbâtons, mais ma mère est anglaise, donc j'ai appris l'anglais très jeune. Mais mes parents sont morts récemment, et je viens vivre ici, avec ma tante, la sœur de ma mère…, improvisa-t-elle.

- Ha, désolé… dit Sirius, visiblement mal à l'aise de l'avoir peut-être froissée.

- C'est pas grave…

Et elle ne parla plus de la traversé, se sentant toute tremblante à cause des personnes dans la pièce. James et Sirius pour la bonne raison qu'ils étaient mort, Rémus parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ainsi à son ancien professeur de DCFM, et Pettigrew pour la simple et unique raison qu'elle le détestait, était stupide à ne plus savoir quoi en faire et qu'il la dégoûtait.

Le train fini par arriver et Alie décida de prendre une calèche avec les maraudeurs, tout en s'assoyant le plus loin possible de Pettigrew, puisqu'elle ne connaissait personne, ou plutôt que personne ne la connaissait elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande porte, elle s'arrêta et attendit que Mcgonagall arrive, comme lui avait dit de faire Dumbledore. Lorsque les premières années arrivèrent enfin, ce qui fût très long vu que les barques étaient lentes, trop à son goût en fait, elle se mit à la fin, pour finir le cortège.

Ils rentrèrent et les nouveaux furent répartis, il ne restait qu'elle en avant du choixpeau. Dumbledore se leva pour expliquer la situation aux élèves qui étaient plutôt perplexes, n'ayant jamais eu de nouveaux arrivants.

- Chers élèves. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année, une jeune fille du nom d'Alie Terpo rentrera en septième année. Elle arrive de beauxbatons et a déménagé en Angleterre ressemant. Je vous demande de bien l'accueillir.

Alie se sentait un peu mal à l'aise… Après tout, à son époque, elle était une des plus au courant des endroits cachés dans le château ! Elle allait devoir faire comme si elle ne savait rien de tout ça !

Elle fut appelée et monta tranquillement s'assoir sur le tabouret, et son assurance en étonna plusieurs, surtout un certain Sirius Black. Cette fille savait étrangement bien se contrôler et avait apparemment une parfaite maitrise d'elle-même.

Elle s'assit, beaucoup plus inquiète qu'elle ne le montrait, et la professeure de métamorphose lui mis le choixpeau sur la tête.

_- Hum… je vois…, _commença-t-il_, Tu as un grand potentiel… Ho, mais que vois-je ! Une voyageuse, ou un, devrais-je dire, voyageur temporel ! Je t'avais envoyé à gryffondor ? Tu aurais très bien pu aller chez les serpentards…Tu ne veux pas y aller ? Tu es sûre ? Fourchelang en plus… On dirait presque une de ses descendantes !_

Alie le savait, Voldemort lui avait transmis des pouvoirs à ses un an, et ça l'ennuyait à un point…

_- Bon… Mais si je t'ai envoyé à gryffondor une fois, je suppose que j'avais de bonne raison, donc…_

_- GRYFFONDOR !_

Alie soupira sans le montrer et alla s'assoir sous les applaudissements de sa nouvelle, ou ancienne, maison.  
Tout le monde commença à lui poser des questions en même temps, mais Dumbledore la sauva en se levant et réclamant le silence.

- Bien. J'aimerais premièrement souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. Ensuite, laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouvel enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal, monsieur Pierrot Sniffle.

Tout le monde applaudit poliment à ce nouveau professeur de 37 ans, aux cheveux et yeux bruns, grand, mince et musclé, avec des yeux pétillant de malice.

- Je vous souhaite donc bon appétit, termina le directeur.

Alie commença à manger lorsqu'une jeune fille rousse l'aborda. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, c'était sa mère !

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis aussi en septième année ! Elle c'est Julia Nauvia (elle pointa une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleus qui aurait beaucoup plus à Alie si elle était toujours un gars), Valérie Mondarain (elle pointa une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et yeux bruns, pas très belle mais pas laide) et Sophia Tibauno (une fille rondelette avec les cheveux tains en rose et des yeux colorés magiquement en mauve qui ne lui allaient pas du tout, le genre de fille qui veut être à la mode sans réussir). Je suis préfète, donc demain je t'apporterai ton emploi du temps avec…

Alie dut avoir l'ère complètement perdue, car Sirius intervint.

- Laisse-la respirer, Evans ! Ce n'est pas en la gavant d'informations comme tu fais avec cette vitesse accélérée que tu vas la faire intégrer !

- J'essaie juste d'être polie, moi !

Et elle se retourna vers ses amies, frustrée.

D'autres personnes lui parlèrent, et elle dut expliquer au moins trente fois l'histoire de beauxbatons.

(**1**) Désolé c'est vraiment trop idiot comme comportement à son âge mais c'est trop amusant de le ridiculiser.


	3. Pensés

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, dans le but de déménager dans la salle commune des gryffondors, elle eu la surprise de trouver la sphère brillant légèrement. Elle s'approcha et lut le parchemin qui s'y trouvait :

_Cette année, vous aurez besoin de devenir animagus. Je vais donc vous montrer une méthode qui vous fera avancer plus vite que la normal, et vous devrez réussir en moins de trois mois. Cela augmentera aussi votre magie et sa canalisation. Vous aurez de nouvelles informations demain._

Et la sphère se referma.

Haussant un sourcil intrigué, et aussi excité, elle rangea ses objets d'un coup de baguette magique (elle réussissait mieux que sous sa forme masculine), fit léviter sa malle et alla au portrait de la grosse dame… Pour réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. Résignée, elle se mit à attendre que quelqu'un arrive et le lui donne.

Et cela fit qu'elle se retrouva bientôt nez à nez avec Sirius.

- Salut, commença-t-il. J'ai vu que t'étais pas dans la grande salle, alors que je suis venu voir ou tu étais, et j'ai réalisé que tu devais être ici puisque tu étais plus dans tes appartements (Alie voyait un morceau de parchemin dépassé de sa poche, cela devait être la carte du maraudeur) alors j'ai réalisé que tu ne devais pas savoir le mot de passe puisque tu ne nous as pas suivis et que donc tu ne pourrais pas rentrer !

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite, sans vraiment reprendre son souffle, les joues légèrement rouges. Et bien que la situation avec Sirius devenait légèrement gênante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça assez drôle. Elle éclata donc de rire, mais c'était sans compter Sirius, qui semblait avoir trouvé sa tirade passablement ridicule, qui se mit à rire à son tour. Cela entraina une réaction en chaîne, et c'est ainsi que le reste des maraudeurs les trouva, à savoir écroulés de rire (au sens propre), pleurant toute les larmes de leurs corps, se tenant les côtes et avec une mâchoire douloureuse.

* * *

_Quelque temps plus tôt_

Assit devant le feu de la cheminé, Remus Lupin, alias Lunard, de sa condition de loup-garou, fronçais les sourcils. Cela faisait au moins quinze minutes que Sirius était partit chercher la nouvelle « Pour comme Dumbledore l'a dit, l'accueillir!» qu'il avait dit à James, quand celui-ci lui avait posé la question. James avait répondit qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre. Sirius avait fortement démenti, mais cela sonnait faux. Il avait alors séparé ses deux meilleurs amis en disant à Sirius que s'il voulait aller la chercher, qu'il devrait se dépêcher. Sirius avait donc prit la carte et sortit de la salle en tirant la langue à James. L'animagus cerf était encore une fois allé se faire prendre un râteau de la part de Lily et était allé faire de la bouderie dans le dortoir des maraudeurs. Peter lui avait alors demandé se qu'il pensait de la nouvelle.

- À moi, elle me fait peur. Et elle ne m'aime pas du tout, avait dit Peter

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! Elle est gentille ! Un peut étrange, c'est vrai, mais gentille.

- Avec vous trois, oui, mais moi, elle ne m'aime vraiment pas, ça se voit. Juste de la manière dons elle m'a parlé, la manière qu'elle m'a regardé… On aurait dit qu'elle se retenait de me sauter dessus.

- Pour te faire un bisou ?, ironisa Remus avec une petite vois amoureuse.

- Pour m'étrangler, Remus ! Je ne la sens vraiment pas cette nouvelle.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Pour que cela inquiète Peter, qui était habituellement indifférent à tout, cela devait être sérieux.

-Mais son aura est parfaitement nette, dit-il en baissant la voie, de sorte que seul Peter puisse entendre.

- Avec toi elle l'a, car tu ne vois que ce qu'il te concerne, mais je te dis que pour moi, elle n'est pas nette, cette fille !

Peter défendait sa cause avec ferveur, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Remus hocha donc la tête, l'animagus rat avait réussit à mettre un doute dans son esprit.

- Je vais voir James, déclara ce dernier.

Remus le regarda partir en silence.

Et il était maintenant là, à fixer les flammes, perdu dans ses pensé. Et si Alie avait de mauvaises intentions, comme le disait Peter, pouvait-t-elle faire quelle que chose à Sirius ? Cela faisait une éternité qu'il était partit ! Il monta donc au dortoir.

- He les gars ! Je vais voir se que Sirius fiche avec la nouvelle, vous venez ?

Il avait dit se qu'il fallait. James était sûr qu'il allait surprendre son frère de cœur en train de draguer, se qui serait amusant, et Peter voulait essayer de trouver un moyen pour prouver que cette fille cachait son jeu.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle commune… pour tomber nez à nez avec la raison de leur sortie. Sirius et Alie était là, morts de rire, au beau milieu du couloir.

Remus haussa un sourcil. Sirius riait souvent et beaucoup, mais à ce point, c'était rare. Il se mit alors à imaginer des scénarios plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Et si Peter avait raison ? Et si elle avait ensorcelé Sirius avec un sort quelconque ? Mais ses pensés furent coupés par James.

-Et bien ! Qu'es-ce qui vous arrive ?

Alie se releva difficilement, regarda Sirius qui était toujours étendu sur le plancher, et répondit.

- Il se trouve que Sirius à dit une phrase complètement ridicule, que c'était drôle, que j'ai rit, qu'il s'est mit lui aussi à rire, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus comique… enfin, tu vois le résulta !, dit-elle en pointant Sirius du doigt, qui se roulait toujours sur le plancher.

Remus trouvait l'humour familier, mais ne savait de qui, et fini par remettre ses recherches à plus tard.

Ils finirent par éclater tous de rire devant le spectacle, et la rigolade dura au moins cinq minutes avant que Remus ne se rende compte qu'il allait avoir des problèmes si on les trouvait là après le couvre feu.

* * *

Lily Evans, une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, aux magnifiques yeux verts, élève de 7e année, studieuse, préfète-en-chef, accro au règlement et adversaire de James Potter, regarda le tableau de l'entré de la salle commune s'ouvrir avec suspicion. Elle eu la surprise de voir les maraudeurs rentrer en compagnie… de la nouvelle. Mais c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment immatures ! La première journée et ils donnaient déjà de mauvaises habitudes à la nouvelle ! Ils rentraient après le couvre feu ! Elle allait devoir avertir Alie de se tenir loin d'eux.

Elle vit les quatre gars saluer la jeune fille, et celle-ci se diriger vers elle.

- Salut !, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Salut, répondit Lily avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

- Alors c'est toi, Lily Evans ?, et sans attendre la confirmation, Alie lui tendit la main. Enchantée !

- Enchantée également… répondit Lily, étonnée de la vivacité de la jeune fille. Vient, je vais te montrer notre dortoir.

Elle monta dans le dortoir des filles, vite rejointe pas sa future fille… ou fils, bien qu'elle l'ignorait.

Alie fit donc la connaissance des trois autres filles du dortoir.

Julia Nauvia était un peu pimbêche, dans le style de Sirius, sauf qu'elle ne profitait pas de son physique pour attirer les garçons, mais plus pour rendre jalouse les autres demoiselles, ce qui marchait très bien avec les serpentardes. Valérie Mondarain, était calme et posés, mais remplie d'humour, avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère et de remonter le moral. Sophia Tibono, quand à elle, ressemblait en tout point à Peter, sauf qu'elle était remplie d'énergie et était très sympathique. Alie l'aimais bien.

Quand à elle, aucune fille ne réussit vraiment à la juger, sauf le fait qu'elle était remplie de vie et bourrée d'énergie. Elles l'aimaient bien, mais la trouvait distante et elle avait parfois des airs de mélancolie, lorsqu'elle ne se savait pas observé.

Lily trouvait la nouvelle sympathique, mais il était évident qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Lily aurait bien aimé savoir quoi, mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'aventure et se dit que cela ne la concernait pas. Sa curiosité réduit à néant, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Elles finirent par aller se coucher pour leur première journée de cours le lendemain, qui tombait un vendredi. Alors que tous les rideaux étaient fermés, elle vit la sphère, qu'elle ne quittait jamais, briller légèrement. Elle l'a prit et l'ouvrit, un nouveau papier en tomba.

_Pour des raisons évidentes, la carte du maraudeur de cette époque a été modifiée pour montrer votre nouveau nom. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi vous n'avez pas envie de tout raconter du futur, c'est que cette sphère à un effet calmant sur vous, mais cela n'est pas à toute épreuve. Vous aurez demain les informations pour devenir animagus._

Alie haussa un sourcil inquiet, elle n'y avait même pas pensé ! Elle ne devait laisser aucun élément au hasard. Et elle était bien contente que la sphère l'empêche de révéler quoi ce sois en lui enlevant ce désir, car sinon cela aurais été une véritable torture mental.

* * *

James Potter trouvait la nouvelle très sympathique et en plus, Sirius semblait avoir le béguin pour elle ! Juste à voir la manière dons il rougissait et comment il le démentait. D'habitude, lorsqu'il voulait sortir avec une fille, cela ne le gênait pas du tout et il fonçait, et il allait ensuite raconter tout ce qui se passait aux trois autres maraudeurs, au plaisir de James qui adorait les histoires de toutes sortes.

Et il devait aussi avouer qu'elle était intrigante, cette fille. Et aussi très belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts. Sirius avait décidément de bonnes excuses pour être tombé sous le charme. Il avait bien hâte de commencer à le taquiner avec tout ça !

Et il s'endormit sur cette pensé, Lily dans un coin de sa tête, tout de même.

* * *

Peter grogna. Cette fille lui faisait décidément peur, elle n'était pas nette. Elle avait l'air, malgré son air joyeux, de vouloir l'étrangler. Et Sirius qui était amoureux ! Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il allait devoir les mettre en garde contre elle, elle pourrait être dangereuse. Elle semblait tous les connaître, et pourtant, elle ne les avait jamais vus ! Mais il se dit qu'il avait réussit à convaincre au moins Remus de faire une enquête, leur spécialité, sur elle. C'était un bon début !

Et il s'endormit sur cette pensé.

* * *

La nouvelle était spéciale, d'une beauté farouche, visiblement intelligente, pleine de vie, sûre d'elle, maitresse d'elle-même et remplie d'humour. Elle semblait tout savoir, extravagante et à la fois timide. Si on lui aurait demandé de décrire la fille parfaite, Sirius aurait répondit que c'était Alie. Par contre, il n'était pas sûr d'être amoureux. Pour la bonne raison qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. L'était-il ou pas ? Sirius n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûre, elle l'intriguait et elle contait déjà beaucoup pour lui, comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours, comme une sœur… une sœur ? Oui, peut-être qu'en fait il la prenait pour sa sœur. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait hâte au lendemain pour pouvoir de nouveaux la voir.

Et sur c'est belle pensé remplie d'amitié, il s'endormit.


	4. Vivre en commune

Lorsque Alie se réveilla le matin suivant, elle se demanda bien ce qu'elle faisait là, puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle se dépêcha de faire sa toilette, passa à côté du maquillage des filles sans le regarder, elle n'était pas encore rendue à ce stade et elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle descendit sans attendre les autres occupantes du dortoir et s'assit dans un fauteuil dans la salle commune, ayant tout le temps de paresser devant le feu, puisqu'il n'était que 6 heures et demie. Les maraudeurs la rejoignirent bien vite.

- Vous êtes bien matinaux ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

- On pourrait te dire la même chose… riposta Remus, surpris de la voir là.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'étais bien trop excitée ! répondit-elle, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

- Tu peux venir avec nous alors ! proposa Sirius, à l'étonnement général.

Les trois autres maraudeurs le regardaient comme s'il avait contracté une maladie mentale particulièrement grave et contagieuse.

- Et bien j'accepte avec plaisir ! déclara Alie, qui trouvait la compagnie des maraudeurs bien plus agréable que celle des quatre autres filles, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de rouspéter.

Ils allèrent donc tous les cinq en dehors de la grande salle.

- Vous alliez où ? demanda Alie.

Ne prenant pas en compte les gros yeux de ses meilleurs amis, Sirius répondit sans hésitation :

- À la cuisine, pour faire une blague aux Serpentards !

Alie sourit, décidément, cette journée commençait bien ! Et en plus, Sirius semblait vouloir lui faire des faveurs.

Ils rentrèrent donc aux cuisines (Alie fit mine d'être ébahie par le tableau à poire) et eurent une première complication. En effet, ils devaient mettre une potion dans les breuvages des Serpentards, mais les elfes de maison s'affairaient déjà autour des tables, impossible de s'en approcher. Alie eu alors une idée. Elle se pencha légèrement vers Sirius, qui était juste à côté d'elle.

-J'ai une idée, tu n'auras qu'à te dépêcher à contaminer le jus de citrouille.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, marcha un peu… puis tomba en poussant un cri de douleur. Au début, Sirius sembla paniquer, puis il comprit que c'était de la comédie et se précipita vers la table des serpents. Tous les elfes avaient accourus pour aider Alie à se relever.

- Je me suis foulée la cheville, gémit-elle à un point que Sirius, qui savait que c'était faux, faillit y croire.

Les elfes s'excusèrent un nombre incalculable de fois et lui souhaitèrent bon rétablissement. Une fois sortie, elle arrêta de boiter et claqua dans la main que Sirius lui tendait.

-Génial ! dirent-ils en même temps.

- Heu… vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda Remus.

Alie prit la parole.

- Puisque vous ne pouviez pas aller à la table, j'ai fait mine de me faire mal et comme prévu, tous les elfes de maison se sont précipités ! Sirius à alors pu y aller et mettre la potion !

- Tu es vraiment bonne comédienne ! la complimenta James.

- Et rusée ! ajouta Peter.

Alie ne sut pas trop comment le prendre alors elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien attendu.

- Je ne savais pas que tu affectionnais les blagues, dit Remus, avec un air interrogateur.

- Mes anciens professeurs en on vu de toutes les couleurs ! assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les maraudeurs entrèrent donc dans la grande salle accompagnés d'Alie, à la surprise générale et d'un grognement de la part de Lily. Ils s'assirent, Alie à côté de Sirius, près des autres filles de 7e. Celles-ci vinrent vite la voir. Lily demanda à voir Alie et elles allèrent parler à leurs places.

- Alie, commença très sérieusement Lily, entrant immédiatement dans le vif du sujet, je t'avertis, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec eux.

- Ils sont complètement idiots, assura Julia

- Immatures… continua Valérie

- Horriblement orgueilleux… ajouta Sophia.

Et elles continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Alie se tanne et lèvent une main pour montrer qu'elle réclamait le droit de parole.

- Les filles vous devriez revoir votre jugement… C'est vrai je pense qu'ils sont immatures, idiots, etc. Mais j'aime beaucoup leur amitié soudée et leur grande solidarité. Je les trouve très affectueux et attachants… et amusant, surtout ! Donc, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais retourner manger, sinon mes œufs vont être froids. À plus les filles! Alie, se levant en leur souriant, leur fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un clin d'œil et retourna avec les maraudeurs. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en mauvais terme avec sa mère, mais elle préférait la présence de Sirius. Cela l'aidait à faire son deuil qui n'était toujours pas fait.

- Elles voulaient quoi ? demanda James.

- Vanter vos qualités, ironisa-t-elle.

Ils rirent tous légèrement.

- Elles ont dut te faire un beau tableau ! déclara Sirius, mais je crois qu'il était légèrement déformé, alors je vais le refaire juste pour toi !, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Donc nous sommes beaux, brillants, intelligents, exceptionnels, forts, puissants, extraordinaires, séduisants, inventifs, ingénieux, irremplaçables, vertueux, géniaux, sublimes, magnifiques …, et il se lança dans un discourt des plus modeste. À la fin, la voyageuse temporelle était morte de rire.

- Tu as oublié modeste, rajouta Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et ils rirent tous. Mais ils furent interrompus par du bruit à la table des Serpentards, où tous les occupants étaient tous maintenant habillés en bikini rose fluorescent. La grande salle explosa de rire, mais puisque personne ne pouvait assurer que c'était la faute des maraudeurs, ils ne furent pas punis. Les quatre garçons se mirent ensuite à raconter à Alie certaines blagues qu'ils avaient déjà fait, de sorte que Alie faillit de nouveaux mourir de rire. Elle leur raconta ensuite ce que les jumeaux Weasley avaient déjà fait, en changeant certains noms et lieux pour ne rien laisser paraître et à la fin, on pouvait voir, à la table des lions, cinq personnes rire en se tenant les côtes. Tout le monde était surpris de voir que les maraudeurs acceptaient si bien la nouvelle.

- On commence par quel cours ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Peter.

Elle fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris, sans toutefois le regarder. Elle pouvait supporter la présence du traître, mais il ne fallait pas en demander trop, non plus.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les cinq au cours de défense contre les forces du mal et s'assirent au fond.

- Bien, commença le professeur, comme vous le savez tous, je me nomme Pierrot Sniffle et je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour cette année. J'ai regardé les programmes de vos anciens enseignants et j'y ai vu de grandes lacunes. Nous allons donc passer une partie de l'année à rattraper votre niveau et ensuite nous feront des cours de duel (murmures excités dans la classe). Des questions ?

Personne ne leva la main. Tous écoutaient attentivement le prof. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de charisme et de charme, même que certaines filles gloussaient comme des dindes (Alie trouvait cela vraiment indigne).

Le professeur continua donc.

- Nous allons donc commencer par les créatures magiques, puisque votre enseignant de 3e année ne semblait pas connaître la matière. Nous allons donc parler des loups-garous… quelqu'un connaît des choses à ce sujet ?

Alie se crispa, ce que les maraudeurs virent, mais n'en firent pas un cas, puisqu'eux aussi étaient devenu raides.

Puisque personne ne levait la main, pas même ses quatre compagnons, elle leva timidement la sienne.

- Oui, miss Terpo ? interrogea gentiment Sniffle.

- Les loups-garous sont des êtres humains qui se transforment une fois par mois, les nuits de pleine lune, en loup, avec un museau légèrement plus long que la moyenne et la transformation est assez douloureuse. Ils deviennent alors très agressifs et peuvent tuer un humain. Sous leur forme humaine, ils ont les sens beaucoup plus développés, mais cela ne change en rien leur caractère.

- Et comment peut-on devenir un loup-garou?

- Sois en se faisant mordre, ou être né de parent loup-garou.

- Et comment peut-on s'en défendre ?

- Ils n'y a pas vraiment de moyen, le mieux est d'être animagus pou pouvoir se protéger, car les loups-garous ne sens prennent pas aux animaux.

- Félicitation, miss Terpo, 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Alie sourit devant les mines ébahis des maraudeurs et écouta la fin du cours en silence, à savoir comment différencier un loup-garou d'un vrai loup. Ils eurent comme devoir à faire deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet.

Et ils passèrent le reste de l'avant-midi ensemble. Au dîner, Alie dit aux maraudeurs, qui l'acceptaient maintenant parfaitement dans leur groupe, malgré quelques résistances de la part de Peter et questionnements de la part de Remus, qu'elle allait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Ils ne posèrent pas de question et dire qu'ils allaient se voir au cours de métamorphose.

Alie alla dans un coin isolé puis sortie la sphère. Elle brillait légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait laisser un message. Elle s'ouvrit.

_Première étape pour devenir animagus rapidement qu'en faisant tout le processus: réciter au milieu d'un pentacle en forme de cercle dessiné à même le sol à la craie rouge la phrase « Que mon animal totem se révèle à moi et partage mon identité. » à minuit pile._

_Deuxième étape : attendre que l'animal se révèle à vous d'une manière indéterminée. Cela peut prendre une durée plus au moins longue. Cela arrive souvent en tant que rêves._

_Troisième étape : Lors de la première tentative de transformation, se concentrer pour répandre son flux magique dans tout son corps. Réciter mentalement la formule ''maxima transforma''. Une fois fait, vous n'aurez plus besoin d'utiliser la formule._

_Dernière étape : Lors des prochaines tentatives, concentrez-vous sur le flux magique et la volonté de vouloir se transformer. Progressez lentement et progressivement._

_Note : au fil de votre avancé, vous aurez besoin de moins de concentration et lorsque vous aurez fini le processus, vous pourrez vous transformer simplement en le désirant, sans effort. Duré : Environ 3 mois, plus ou moins celons la puissance du sorcier._

Alie sourit. Ce n'était pas trop difficile, il suffisait de bien travailler. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir se joindre au maraudeurs lors des pleines lunes. Elle espérait juste de ne pas être un animal assez petit, ni trop gros. Un éléphant ne passerait pas trop inaperçu.

Elle se dépêcha de retrouver les maraudeurs au cours de métamorphose.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda Remus.

- Ho oui ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Remus et les autres maraudeurs auraient aimé savoir ce que c'était, mais ils ne la connaissaient pas encore assez pour poser trop de questions personnelles.

Elle avait décidé de commencer le soir même. Non seulement le lendemain elle pourrait se lever à l'heure voulue, mais elle voulait être avec les maraudeurs le plus tôt possible. Elle savait qu'elle allait manquer la première pleine lune de l'année, mais voulait être présente pour la deuxième. Ses partenaires de chambre, qui semblaient l'apprécier même si elle passait le plus claire de son temps avec les maraudeurs, lui demandèrent si elle venait se coucher, mais elle dit vouloir finir ses devoirs. En fait, il ne restait que celui de défense contre les forces du mal, le plus facile, qu'elle avait gardé pour la fin. Et elle les faisait justement avec les maraudeurs, que Remus avait réussit à convaincre que part la suite, ils seraient débarrassés pour le week-end. Mais eux avaient commencé par le devoir du loup-garou et s'étaient appliqués. Ils avaient maintenant toutes les peines du monde avec celui de métamorphose. Remus, qui regardait ce qu'elle écrivait du coin de l'œil pour savoir son opinion sur ceux de sa race, fut surpris en remarquant qu'elle en faisait beaucoup plus que demandé.

- Tu as déjà fait quatre rouleaux ! Il en faut juste deux ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- Je sais, mais c'est un sujet que je connais beaucoup que j'estime important et je ne suis jamais capable de me retenir sur ce sujet. Soit je ne dis rien ou sois je dis tout. Et je me vois mal arrêter au beau milieu d'une belle présentation juste pour avoir deux rouleaux…

Ils la regardèrent tous les quatre, surpris. Ils avaient chacun que deux rouleaux, mais ils s'étaient appliqués.

- Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un drôle de regard, puis haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux, répondit-elle avec une certaine indifférence, tu n'as qu'à prendre ceux déjà finis.

Elle en fit au final six rouleaux, remplis d'anecdotes, apparemment vécues, informations prouvées ou hypothèses, ainsi que sa propre opinion. Selon Alie, on devrait admirer ces êtres qui souffrent en silence et châtier ceux qui leur font la vie dure.

- Tu en connais un ? demanda alors Remus.

- Un loup-garou ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant intensément, oui, je le considère un peu comme un autre père.

Remus hocha la tête.

Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur son devoir et murmura une formule inaudible. Elle se retrouva avec une copie identique.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda James.

- J'en fais une copie. Je suis particulièrement fière de ce devoir et je n'ai pas envie de garder une copie corrigée.

Elle regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'il lui restait trente minutes avant minuit. Elle se leva, dit aux autres qu'elle allait se coucher, leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher après que les maraudeurs lui est fait un grand sourire et un ''bonne nuit cocotte !'' de la part de Sirius. Seul Peter se contenta d'un vague signe de salutation.

Elle monta donc dans son dortoir, mais n'alla pas du tout se coucher. Elle fouilla dans sa malle qui était fermée avec au moins trois sorts de protection, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et ressortit en douce, invisible. Elle s'assura que personne ne regardait dans la direction de la grosse dame et sortie en l'ouvrant le moins possible. Elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, que même les maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas et demanda une pièce vierge avec une unique craie rouge.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle eut. Elle prie la craie et avec un simple sort lui fit faire un cercle parfait, sans aucun défaut. Elle s'assit ensuite au centre et se concentra. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle avait bien le contrôle de sa magie, elle récita l'incantation. Elle sentie brusquement un vent dans la pièce, chose totalement incongrue et un énorme coup de fatigue. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle savait que cela avait marché. Elle se dépêcha de retourner au dortoir pour une nuit bien mérité. Et elle était assez contente d'avoir fait bonne impression sur Remus à la séance de devoirs.

* * *

Remus ne savait plus quoi pensé. Le devoir d'Alie l'avait fasciné. Il était soufflé. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle présentation des siens. Elle avait aussitôt monté dans l'estime de Remus et il avait désormais beaucoup plus de respect envers elle. Peut importe ce que pensait Peter, il savait qu'Alie, même si elle cachait des choses, était une très bonne personne en qui on pouvait faire confiance. Pourrait-il lui dire, pour sa lycanthropie ? Certainement pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Et si elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, qu'elle le rejetait malgré tout et qu'elle le dise aux autres ? Au fond, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, elle en considérait quand même un comme son père ! Mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Une fois qu'elle fut montée se coucher, il se tourna vers les autres.

- Wow ! Vous auriez dû voir sa composition ! C'était vraiment du vrai art !

- Voyons, Lunard, rit Sirius, calme toi et explique nous !

- Ce qu'elle a écrit dans son devoir est vraiment spécial. Elle a vraiment une vision différente de la plupart de la population. Vous auriez dû lire !

- Et bien nous le demanderons demain, dans ce cas ! proposa James

- Et si elle ne veut pas ? demanda Peter.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra, assura Sirius.

Remus sourit, il avait hâte que ses amis lisent le devoir de sa nouvelle amie, car oui, il pouvait dire ça, ils étaient amis, maintenant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Alie se réveilla à 8 heures et descendit une demi-heure plus tard. Elle était déçue, car elle n'avait pas reçu la visite de son animagus. Mais elle se dit que finalement il devait être trop tôt pour passer à la deuxième étape. Elle descendit donc dans la grande salle pour attendre les maraudeurs, qui étaient plutôt lève tard. Elle perdit son regard dans les flammes du feu de cheminé. Son cœur se pinça en se souvenant que la tête de son parrain avait déjà apparue dans cette cheminé, mais elle fut vite sortit de ses souvenir par une Lily à la mine ébahit.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle, la bouche frôlant dangereusement le sol.

- Fait quoi ? demanda Alie.

- C'est vrai que hier tu as réussi le miracle que les maraudeurs fassent leurs devoirs en avance ? Même moi je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est extraordinaire ça !

- Ho ! Et bien je faisais les miens et puis Remus à dit que c'était une bonne idée et il a commencé à faire les siens et puis les trois autres avait rien à faire alors ils ont fait comme nous…, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si se n'était rien.

Lily la regardait toujours avec une mine admirative et lui demanda si elle venait manger avec elles. Alie dit qu'elle préférait attendre les maraudeurs. Sophia, à son grand étonnement, eu un air abattue, mais suivie tout de même les autres. C'est alors que Remus descendit.

- Salut ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vous attends.

- C'est gentil, Sirius t'as complètement adopté.

Alie trouvait cela étrange, d'ailleurs. Ça ne faisait tout de même que deux jours qu'elle était là ! Et il lui avait déjà trouvé un surnom gentil. Les trois autres descendaient d'ailleurs les escaliers du dortoir.

- Salut cocotte ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Salut Sirius…, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils allèrent ensuite tous les cinq manger. Assis à la table, Peter demanda s'il pouvait lire son devoir sur les loups-garous. Elle lui tendit, non sans quelques réticences, c'était tout de même celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Il le lut, les yeux ronds comme des billes, passant les rouleaux à James au fur et à mesure qu'il en finissait un, qui avait les yeux tout aussi gros. Finalement, Sirius en hérita aussi et sa bouche semblait faire des exercices d'étirements.

Tout le monde dans la grande salle –y compris les professeurs- les regardait, complètement abasourdis. Depuis quand trois des maraudeurs lisaient en mangeant ? Et aussi silencieusement ? Et ils avaient l'air véritablement concentrés sur leur lecture et de trouver cela intéressant.

Sirius lui tendit les parchemins, visiblement sous le choc.

- C'est… fascinant ! s'exclama t-il, faisant tourner des têtes qui ne comprenaient rien et James approuva avec un vigoureux signe de tête.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Si le prof te donne pas optimal, c'est qu'il ne connaît rien aux compositions !

Nouveau sourire. Et depuis ce moment, les maraudeurs, toujours sauf Peter, semblèrent l'adopter.

Les journées en compagnie des maraudeurs étaient des plus divertissantes et le soir arriva. Après que Sirius, James et Remus lui est donné chacun un bisou sur la joue, à la grande jalousie de la gente féminine, elle monta se coucher. Et cette nuit-là, elle rêva de son animagus. Lorsqu'elle le vit, sa bouche s'ouvrit sans faire le moindre bruit –dans son rêve, bien évidemment. Il était tout simplement magnifique ! Les maraudeurs n'auraient d'autre choix que de la remarquer. Et toutes les nuits suivantes se fut la même chose, jusqu'à ce que son animagus lui disent qu'elle était prête à commencer la troisième étape.

À la fin du mois de septembre –il avait eu la pleine lune et elle avait fait comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué- elle pouvait déjà se transformer à moitié. Le professeur Sniffle était devenu en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire le professeur préféré de l'école et mieux encore, elle et les maraudeurs semblaient être ses chouchous. Les maraudeurs avaient décidé de ne pas faire de blague le visant personnellement.


	5. Attaque, lune et lettre

Dans le dernier week-end de septembre, une sortie à Pré-au-lard fut organisée. Alie y allait bien attendu avec les maraudeurs. La nuit du vendredi, elle s'était endormie dans la salle sur demande car elle s'entrainait pour finir son entraînement d'animagus. Les filles avaient arrêté de lui demander où elle passait ses nuits, car elle ne se faisait jamais prendre et était toujours en pleine possession de ses moyens le lendemain. Elles la laissaient donc faire se qu'elle voulait les nuits. Et c'était d'ailleurs une chance, car ainsi, elles ne virent pas Alie gémir de douleurs sur le plancher de la salle en tenant sa cicatrice.

La survivante se réveilla d'un coup, en sueur. Cela n'avait pas été trop douloureux, puisque le Voldemort de cette époque n'avait pas de lien réel avec elle, mais se n'était pas agréable non plus. Et cela avait été enchérissant. Elle avait donc apprit que Voldemort voulait attaquer le village lors de la sortie. Elle ne pouvait pas aller le dire à Dumbledore, car elle devrait lui expliquer comment elle savait et elle ne devait rien révéler du futur. Lorsqu'elle avertit les maraudeurs que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller aujourd'hui, ils la rassurèrent en disant qu'elle allait passer une excellente journée à s'amuser avec eux. Elle n'insista pas, pour ne pas attirer de soupçons.

Pour des mesures de sécurité, certains professeurs allaient les accompagner. Les cinq camarades partirent donc avec leur prof de défense contre les forces du mal, qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de passer la journée seul. Ils allèrent faire quelques boutiques, où les maraudeurs découvrirent à celui de balais qu'Alie était une fan de quidditch et qu'elle savait bien des choses sur ce sport, se qui enchanta James. Ils allèrent ensuite s'acheter des tonnes de bonbons, malgré les avertissements peu convainquant de Sniffle qui assurait que ce n'était pas bon pour les dents (Sirius et Alie firent le concours de celui qui pouvait mettre le plus de chocogrenouille dans leur bouche sans qu'aucunes ne réussissent à sortir) et des farces et attrapes (Alie fit d'ailleurs de supers combinaisons très intéressantes qui pourraient bien être utile au maraudeurs), en faisant attention de ne rien dire de leurs plans à Sniffle qui les accompagnait et qui les observait avec amusement.

Ils allèrent ensuite au trois-balais. Ils avaient presque finis de manger quand ils entendirent des cris à l'extérieur. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et ce précipitèrent à une fenêtre : un cortège de mangemort. Alie se dit que cela ne changerait jamais. Ils devaient toujours attirer l'attention. Le professeur Sniffle leur dit de se rendre le plus vite possible à Poudlard. Les maraudeurs se précipitèrent, Sirius tenant Alie par la main, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle le suivit à contre cœur et se fit happer par la foule. Alors qu'ils approchaient du portail de Poudlard, Sirius fut obligé de lâcher sa main. Elle se retrouva acculée dans une ruelle à cause de la panique général quasi vide et sombre, séparée de ses amis. Elle vit alors un mangemort arriver. Elle brandit sa baguette sans que sa main tremble, sans la moindre trace de peur dans le regard, prête à se défendre, et consciente qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, un énorme chien noir sortie de l'ombre et sauta sur le dos du mangemort qui, prit par surprise, tomba à la renverse et s'assomma en tombant au sol.

Alie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le chien lui fit signe de se taire en mettant une patte devant sa gueule –geste très anormal pour un chien- et de partir en pointant le bout du cul-de-sac d'une de ses griffes de couleur mauve -drôle de couleur pour une griffe-, surement un index sous sa forme humaine. Elle partie donc vers Poudlard, suivis par le chien. Une fois rentré dans les protections de poudlard elle se retourna vers son ''sauveur'' et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Patmol ! Pourquoi…

Mais elle fut interrompue. Devant elle ne se tenait plus un chien, ni même Sirius, mais le professeur Sniffle.

- Prof…Prof…

Sniffle eu un sourire.

- Vous pouvez bien me rendre un service, miss ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et bien, je vous demanderais juste de pas parlez de cet incident à d'autres personnes… Vous comprendrez surement… enfin, je ne suis pas déclaré.

- Ho ! Et bien, vous pouvez compter sur moi, je serai muette comme une tombe !

- Merci bien, dans ce cas.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous la griffe mauve?

- C'est mon signe distinctif. Tout les animagus en ont, un ou plusieurs. Moi, c'est ma griffe qui représente mon index de la main droite qui est mauve. À mon tour maintenant, pourquoi m'avoir appelé Patmol ?

- Ho heu…, elle rougie fortement, gênée. Et bien je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je vois… dit-il avec un air songeur. Bien, je crois que vous devriez retrouver vos amis maintenant, ils doivent s'inquiéter.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Au revoir, professeur !

- Au revoir, miss Terpo.

Et Alie se précipita vers la tour des gryffondors.

Arriver à destination, elle eu droit à un accueil bruyant de la part de Sirius.

- ALIE ! Mais t'étais où ! Tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie ! J'étais sûr que tu étais juste derrière moi ! Et s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose ! Je m'en serais jamais remis !...

Il continua quelque instant, devant les yeux ébahis de la grande salle. Alie ne l'interrompit pas, subissant sans rien dire. C'était tout de même son parrain, et c'était très mal élevé d'interrompre la personne qui a autorité sur sois… bien que ledit parrain ne le sache pas. Finalement, Sirius finit par se calmer et Remus lui demanda se qui c'était passé, se qu'elle fit sans hésitation, omettant seulement de parler de la faculté animagus de leur professeur. À la fin, James déclara qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, bien qu'Alie savait qu'elle aurait très bien pu se défendre seule. Sirius sembla alors se remettre et la serra contre lui.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça !, l'averti-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-elle en lui mettant un bis sur la joue, sous l'œil jaloux des autres filles.

* * *

Environ cinq jours plus tard, elle réussit à se transformer complètement. Elle en était d'ailleurs assez contente, car la pleine lune était dans une semaine, et fière, car cela lui avait prit à peine un mois et demi.

Enfin, la nuit tant attendue arriva. Elle prit sa carte du maraudeur, sa cape d'invisibilité et les suivis en silence, faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruits. Elle les vit immobiliser le saule et rentrer dans le passage secret. Elle se rendit alors à la lisière de la forêt, mit c'est deux biens dans le creux d'un arbre en leur jetant un sort de protection. Elle se transforma et entendit que les maraudeurs arrivent pour leur escapade. Lorsqu'elle vit le saule devenir raide, elle mit tout ses sens sur-développés aux aguets. Elle vit alors les maraudeurs arriver dans sa direction. Si elle l'aurait pu sourire, elle l'aurait fait.

* * *

James sourie intérieurement. Il adorait cette sensation de liberté qu'il avait quand il était dans la forêt interdite avec c'est trois autres amis. Peter était calé sur sa tête, en sécurité entre ses bois. Lunard et Patmol s'étaient mis à courir vers la forêt, quand chacun d'eux sentirent une présence qui n'aurait pas du être là. Ils s'approchèrent doucement, et Cornedrue eut la surprise de sa vie, tout comme Queudver, si on s'en tenait à la manière dons il s'était crispé sur sa tête. Devant eu se tenait une panthère, assise, et qui se léchait délicatement une patte avant. Elle avait le pelage de la même couleur qu'un guépard, sauf en plus long. Elle avait des yeux verts brillant d'intelligence et une fine cicatrice sur le front aux formes indistincts dans le poil en bataille. James avait déjà vu un tel animal dans un zoo moldu, une fois, et c'était une panthère des neiges. Il était donc impossible que cette créature sois ici dans son habitat naturel.

Mais il ne pu penser plus longtemps, Patmol s'était déjà avancé pour flairer le nouveau venu.

* * *

Sirius s'avança pour faire connaissance avec la nouvelle venue. Peut-être qu'il aurait un nouveaux compagnon de jeu ! La panthère le laissa faire, puis lui donna un gentil coup de patte. Comprenant l'invitation de jeux, Patmol sauta sur sa nouvelle amie pour lui faire payer son audace. Il se retrouva à la fin complètement écrasé sous la masse, à se faire lécher impeccablement entre les deux oreilles. C'est qu'elle le prenait pour son bébé, ou quoi ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Lunard sembla se tanner de rien faire et leur sauta dessus. James fini par les pousser tout les trois du bout de la tête et les entraîna dans la forêt, de peur que quelqu'un les voit.

* * *

Alie sourit. La nuit avait été palpitante ! Lorsque Remus avait fini par se fatiguer et qu'il s'était couché par terre, elle avait resauté sur Sirius pour le lécher sur le haut de la tête. C'était bigrement amusant de le voir coincé sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire ! Et elle aimait bien lui donner des bisous ! Question d'échanger les rôles. Même dans le passé où ils avaient le même âge, c'était Sirius qui la protégeait. Et c'était bien de pourvoir lui donner de l'affection sans aucun scrupules.

* * *

Tout se passa bien, jusqu'au matin de Halloween où, à son grand étonnement, Hedwige lui apporta du courrier. Elle se dépêcha de prendre la lettre, étonnée de voir que c'était la chouette elle-même qui le tenait, alors que habituellement, la lettre était attaché avec une ficelle à la patte. Elle se dépêcha de lire.

_Chère miss Terpo,_

_Vous devez vous demander comment nous avons fait pour vous contacter. En fait, c'est Fumsek qui a fait le voyage et qui à donné le courrier à votre chouette pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il est revenu parmi nous il y a peu, apparemment pour honorer la mémoire de Dumbledore. Vous ne pourrez pas répondre, car cela le fatigue trop et nous ne pouvons écrire quand cas d'extrême urgence. J'ai donc le regret de vous annoncé que le Terrier à reçu une attaque dernièrement. Ginny Weasley et sa mère ont malheureusement été tuées. M. Lupin, qui faisait parti des renforts envoyés sur place, à été gravement blessé. Nous ne savons pas s'il va s'en sortir, nous vous tiendrons au courant._

_Avec mes plus sincères salutations,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall._

Elle devint aussi blanche qu'un drap. Sans un mot, sortie de la grande salle.

* * *

Sirius regarda Alie sortir avec un étrange nœud dans l'estomac. Il s'était passé quelque chose, c'était certain. Et cette chose n'était pas bonne. Il se leva précipitamment, bien vite suivit de James. Remus resta un peu pour demander à Peter s'il venait, mais le rat dit que vu qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mieux valait qu'il n'y aille pas.

Ils se précipitèrent donc tous à la tour de gryffondor, l'endroit le plus susceptible de trouver la jeune fille.

Elle était effectivement là, en larme, sur un fauteuil près de la cheminé. Sirius se précipita pour la consoler en la serrant dans ses bras.

- shhhhhhh, ma cocotte, shhhh, tu vas voir, çaa vas bien aller, là…

La voyageuse temporelle s'accrocha à l'animagus chien comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sirius essayait de trouver la lettre pour savoir se qui la mettait dans un tel état, même s'il savait que c'était impolie, et vit un bout de parchemin en train de se consumer dans le feu. Apparemment, Alie avait prévu le coup.

James descendit avec une couverture du dortoir des maraudeurs et enroula Alie dedans sans qu'elle n'offre la moindre résistance.

- On ferait bien de la monter dans le dortoir, ça vas être mieux qu'au beau milieu de la grande salle, informa-t-il.

- Tu a raison, Remus, veut-tu la porter ? demanda Sirius.

Remus, qui était le plus fort, bien que cela ne paraisse pas, accepta et monta la fille dans le dortoir des garçons, puisque l'escalier de celui des filles se serait inévitablement transformé en toboggan.

* * *

Ils manquèrent tous les cours de la journée, mais tous évitèrent de leur poser des questions. Alie se décida finalement à parler vers la fin de l'après-midi. Toujours dans les bras de Sirius, qui s'était assis sur son lit et qui ne lavait pas lâché de la journée après l'avoir assise sur ses genoux, elle raconta approximativement le contenu de la lettre.

- Il a eu une attaque terroriste, là d'où je viens, improvisa-t-elle. Et la mère de mon meilleur ami, et sa plus jeune sœur, sont mortes (elle, ou il, ne précisa bien évidemment pas que c'était son ex copine et qu'il, ou elle, l'aimait toujours). Les autres on été sauvés par des renforts, mais le loup-garou dont je vous ai parlé est gravement blessé et ils ne savent pas s'il va s'en sortir… C'est un peu comme ma dernière famille ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !, pleurnicha-t-elle en repartant de plus belle dans sa crise de larme.

Sirius la borda doucement en lui murmurant des paroles de réconforts, alors que James et Remus, qui s'étaient doucement assis à côté d'eux, lui caressaient doucement les cheveux.

Ils décidèrent d'aller manger pour se changer les idées et remonter le moral d'Alie.

Le repas d'Halloween fut succulent et Alie se sentie un peu mieux. Mais en revenant dans la salle commune, son moral redescendit. Les maraudeurs se consultèrent du regard et se mirent d'accord, bien que Peter n'est fait qu'hausser les épaules.

Les gars entrainèrent donc Alie dans leurs dortoirs, et sous ses yeux intrigués, mirent les matelas du lit de Remus, James et Sirius sur le sol, un à côté de l'autre. Ils mirent ensuite toutes leurs couvertures, sauf celles du lit de Peter, dessus. Finalement, une fois le lit géant fini, ils poussèrent Alie sous les couvertures. Devant ses yeux remplis de points d'interrogations, Remus expliqua avec fougue.

- On ne va tout de même pas te laisser à ta tristesse dans ton dortoir !

Peter alla se glisser dans son lit, alors que les trois autres s'étendaient de part et d'autre d'Alie. Elle s'endormit très rapidement, malgré tout ses tourments, soulagée de la proximité de ses amis.


	6. Conciliabule et découverte

Une semaine plus tard, Hedwige revint avec une lettre du futur, et ce qu'elle apprit la remplit de joie. Son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal allait vite pouvoir se remettre ! Elle l'annonça aux autres, qui furent très heureux de voir leur amie de nouveau de bonne humeur. La semaine avait été difficile pour elle.

À la fin de la journée, elle décida d'aller faire un tour de balais volant. Elle était en train d'enchaîner piqué sur piqué, quand l'équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor arriva pour son entraînement. Elle ne les vit pas immédiatement.

Se n'est que lorsqu'elle descendit au sol pour prendre une douche et rentrer faire ses devoirs qu'elle les vit, la bouche frôlant dangereusement le sol, ou les yeux plus gros que la moyenne. Tout dépendant de la personne. Mais la plupart avait la bouche ouverte, sans avoir de trop gros yeux. James fini par se rappeler qu'étant humain, il pouvait communiquer pour dire se qu'il pensait.

- … wow…

C'était assez primitif, mais c'était mieux que rien. Sirius, qui jouait en tant que batteur, reprit ses esprits également.

- Génial ! Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu savais voler ! Et magnifiquement bien !

- Bah… je n'ai pas du y penser…

- On peut dire que tu es modeste ! Dommage que l'équipe soit complète, tu aurais été parfaite. Tu as déjà joué au Quidditch ?

- Ouais, au poste d'attrapeur.

- Et bien tu a du faire gagner pas mal de match.

Et le reste de l'équipe continua de la féliciter pendant encore un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à se qu'elle dise qu'elle voulait aller se laver. Ils acceptèrent finalement de la laisser partir.

Elle repartie le cœur gonflé de joie. Elle n'oubliera jamais la lueur admirative qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de son père.

* * *

À la fin du mois de novembre, après la pleine lune, les maraudeurs se demandaient vraiment qui pouvait être la panthère. Car il était évident que ce n'était pas un animal normal. Ils en reparlèrent le lendemain, à l'infirmerie où Remus se remettait, en s'assurant que madame Pomfresh se tenait loin.

- Les gars, cela ne peut être qu'une personne proche de nous et qui tient à Remus, vraiment fort, pour passer une nuit blanche en compagnie d'un loup-garou. Elle doit avoir une puissance magique assez élevée pour être animagus, et bien connaître ces petite bête-bête que sont les loups-garous (« SIRIUS !» « Pardon Remus ») pour savoir comment s'y prendre avec eux, débuta Sirius.

- On doit aussi prendre en compte les signes distinctifs, continua James, elle a quoi, cette panthère ?

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous aider sur ce coup les gars, je ne me souviens presque jamais de mes nuit de pleine lune.

- C'est pas grave Remus. Donc, ces signes distinctifs ?, repris James.

Les trois animagus se plongèrent dans une profonde méditation pour savoir se qu'il y avait de différent qu'une vrai panthère.

- Les yeux peuvent souvent être pris en compte, non ?, demanda Remus. Ils sont de quelle couleurs, ses yeux ?

- Verts, déclara Peter, sans préambule ni hésitation.

- Comment tu t'en souviens ?, demanda Sirius.

- La tête de Cornegrue est un bon point d'observation, et j'ai que ça à faire.

- Bien, donc, les yeux verts, nota James, autre chose ?

Nouveau silence.

- Elle a une cicatrice sur le front, dit alors Sirius, je la vois très bien quand elle me saute dessus. Ça ressemble un peu à un éclair. Elle n'a pas de poil à cet endroit et la chaire est plus rose que normalement.

- Comme Alie ?, demanda Remus, incrédule.

Silence étonné.

- Ouais, affirma Peter, comme elle…

- Vous croyez que ça peut être elle ? demanda Sirius.

- Sûrement, réfléchit James, elle a les yeux verts, une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair, elle se tient avec nous, donc doit certainement apprécier Remus, elle est plutôt forte, juste à voir sa facilité en défense contre les forces du mal. Et vous vous souvenez de ce devoir en début d'année ? Sur les loups-garous ? Elle a dit qu'elle en connaissait un, et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui s'est fait blesser, dernièrement.

Ils se regardèrent, se demandant silencieusement sur les chances que cela soit Alie. Sirius fini par ouvrir la bouche.

- On a qu'à lui demander.

Trois paires d'yeux le regardèrent comme s'il était particulièrement hideux.

- Bah quoi ? On est pas obligé de lui parler de Remus, juste lui demander si elle ne serait pas, ''par hasard'' (il fit les signes « '' » avec ses doigts) une animagus. C'est tout.

- Et si elle te pose des questions ?, demanda Remus, pas vraiment rassuré qu'Alie devine pour lui.

- Je dirai qu'on est curieux. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux.

- Mouais…, consenti Peter.

- Je propose qu'on l'observe un peu, proposa alors James, voir si elle est fatiguée ce matin en cours.

- Elle peut prendre des potions pour se remettre d'aplomb, rappela Remus.

- Oui, mais elle n'est pas très douée en potion, et je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait aller en piquer ici ou dans l'armoire du prof de potion alors qu'elle est sans la carte et qu'elle est habituer à la cape d'invisibilité.

- T'as raison James, approuva Peter, si c'est vraiment elle, elle sera crevée ce matin.

- C'est d'accord, alors ?, demanda Sirius, on observe aujourd'hui et si elle est plus fatiguée que la normal, on lui demande ?

- Commencez par demander pourquoi elle est fatiguée, et si c'est plutôt vague ou pas vraiment possible, posez lui alors la question, dit Remus.

- OK, on fait ça, déclara James. Mais pour lui demander si elle est animagus, on va attendre que tu sortes d'ici.

- OK James, approuva Remus, on fait ça.

Et les trois animagus furent presque obligés de sortirent immédiatement, l'infirmière étant aller les avertir que cela faisait près de une heure qu'ils étaient là et que son patient devait se reposer.

Ils observèrent Alie toute la journée en essayent de le cacher le mieux possible, même si elle ne semblait pas trop dupe.

* * *

Alie savait bien que Peter, James et Sirius l'observaient constamment pour voir le moindre signe de fatigue. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, ils la soupçonnaient d'être la panthère, et avec raison, mais elle ne voulait pas trop inventer une histoire et leur mentir.

Elle réussit à tenir le coup presque toute la journée, seul ses cernes anormalement grandes sous ces yeux étaient différents qu'à l'accoutumé, mais c'était sans compté le cours d'histoire de la magie en toute fin d'après-midi, qui anéanti tout ses efforts à néant. Elle s'endormit au bout de dix minutes, alors que d'habitude, elle jouait à un jeu quelconque avec Sirius, en silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée lorsque Sirius s'approcha d'elle doucement, comme s'il craignait une réaction agressive, à la fin du cours, et l'aborder.

- Dit, Alie, tu vas bien ? Tu à l'air fatiguée aujourd'hui…

- Ho ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Si', j'ai du me coucher tard hier pour finir mon devoir de potion…

Elle remarqua trop tard son erreur, elle l'avait fini il y a deux jours avec les quatre gars. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle n'était pas la seul à s'en souvenir. Mais Sirius n'ajouta rien et ils allèrent tout les deux rejoindre Peter et James qui les attendaient à la sortie de la classe, Remus étant à l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain midi, lorsque Remus revint dans la grande salle, complètement remit, Peter se pencha et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Alie comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire en règle.

* * *

Remus se préparait mentalement pour lorsque, dans quelques minutes, James demanderais à Alie de les suivre dans une salle de classe désaffectée pour parler. Il se demandait comment réagir si Alie était au courant pour sa lycanthropie. Ils finirent par se lever tout les cinq et décidèrent d'aller dans une pièce au 7e étage.

- Bien…, commença James, nous n'irons pas par quatre chemins, donc je vais demander directement. Es-tu –il hésita- une animagus ?

Alie sourit, comme si elle si attendait.

- Oui, je le suis.

Elle eue à nouveaux un sourire éblouissant, comme si elle voulait profiter de l'effet qu'elle allait faire.

- Je me transforme en panthère des neiges avec ma cicatrice sur le front et mes yeux verts.

- Ce sont tes signes distinctifs ? demanda Peter.

- Mes quoi ? Jamais entendu parler de mes signes distinctifs… à oui, peut-être que le professeur Sniffle à dit quelque chose sur le sujet.., vous voulez parler de se qui est identique que sous ma forme humaine, se qui sert à me reconnaître ? questionna Alie.

- Oui et non, expliqua Sirius qui se mêlait à la conversation. La plupart des sorciers ne parlent que de se que tu a toi-même dit, mais on s'est renseignés et on a trouvé autre chose. Il a deux catégories de signes distinctifs. Je vais te prendre en exemple. Tu as les yeux verts sous ta forme de panthère, tout comme sous ta forme humaine. Ce sont des signes de la première catégorie. La deuxième consiste à des signes unique à chaque part animagus, mais qui ne son pas visible sur la forme humaine. Exemple, une dent manquante ou n'importe quel handicape, mais c'est très rare. Ça peut aussi être une couleur anormal sur l'animal, comme une touffe de plume rose sur le ventre d'un canard… Mais c'est aussi rare. Habituellement c'est plus discret. Tu es au courant que… je suis un animagus ?

- Oui, comme Peter et James.

- Et bien, Peter et James non aucun signe de la deuxième catégorie, toi non plus d'ailleurs… enfin je crois. Mais moi, j'ai une griffe de couleur mauve, aux lieux de noire. Elle est très difficile à voir.

Alie semblait perplexe et fortement étonnée.

- Au fait, continua Remus, tu es au courant pour…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas trop comment poser sa question. Mais Alie sembla comprendre et répondit.

- Oui, je sais que tu es un loup-garou. Tu le cache très bien, mais je comme vous le savez déjà, je connais un loup-garou, et vous le cachez tout les deux à peut près de la même manière… Alors, à la deuxième pleine lune de l'année, j'ai été dans le parc, et je n'ai pas vraiment été étonnée de vous voir sortir du saule cogneur… un très bon moyen d'éloigner les curieux, au fait.

- C'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait planter.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et regarda l'heure.

- Bon sang ! On à manquer les deux premières minutes du cours de défense contre les forces du mal ! Vite !

Ils se précipitèrent et firent perdre 25 points à leur maison. Mais à partirent de maintenant les maraudeurs et Alie se dirent –presque- tout et furent plus soudés que jamais, ne finissant pas d'étonner la population poudlarienne. L'influence féminine d'Alie, qui avait abandonnée presque toute ses habitudes de garçons, bien qu'elle ne se maquillait jamais et ne se ''pouponnait'' pas toute la journée, avait un très bon effet sur les quatre gars.


	7. Cours de potion

Les cinq jeunes gens se mirent à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard au dernier cours de potion avant les vacances de Noël. Slughorn leur jeta un regard réprobateur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure.

- Bien, jeune gens, commença le professeur de potion. Ce n'est pas parce que dans deux jours c'est les vacances que nous allons nous reposer, bien au contraire. Nous allons faire une potion de compréhension. Elle est très peu connue et je doute que quelqu'un connaisse quelque chose à son sujet… N'est-ce pas ?

Comme l'avait deviné Slughorn, aucune main ne se leva, même pas celle de Rogue. Il continua donc.

- C'est une potion très difficile à réaliser, vous allez donc la faire en équipe de deux, et comme cadeaux de Noël, je vous laisse vous placez avec qui vous voulez.

Exclamations enthousiasmés dans la classe.

- Elle permet à quiconque la boit, si elle est réussie, de comprendre un mystère le concernant. Le comportement étrange de sa mère, par exemple. Mais il ne faut pas en abuser, sinon vous pouvez en devenir dépendant. Plus ce que vous découvrirez sera gros, plus vous réagirez fortement. Les réactions sont différentes pour chaque individu, mais toutes sont sans danger. Si elle est échouée et que vous en buvez, vous pourriez devenir amnésique et perdre toute vos connaissances, termina-t-il avec une note d'avertissement dans la voie et en regardant ses élèves d'un regard perçant.

Les élèves se regardèrent avec une mine inquiète, mais Slughorn n'était pas comme le professeur Rogue et il les rassura.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vérifier le contenue de chaque chaudron et vous autoriserez à en boire seulement si elle est sûre.

Soupirs de soulagement, tout le monde avait eu peur d'être obligé de boire la mixture qu'ils obtiendraient.

- Bien, des questions ?

Personnes de leva la main.

- Vous pouvez donc vous mettre en équipe de deux et commencer votre potion. N'hésiter pas à mélanger les maisons…, ajouta-t-il avec un air malicieux digne de Dumbledore lui-même.

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Aucun serpentards ne voulait se mettre avec un gryffondor, bien qu'il allait devoir en être ainsi. Sirius se mit donc avec James, Remus avec Peter, Lily avec Sophia et Julia avec Valérie. Alie se retrouva seule, n'aillant pas bougée de sa place d'un centimètre, n'aillant pas voulu se mêler à la foule. Les huit autres gryffondor lui jetèrent un regard d'excuse, et elle haussa les épaules pour dire que ce n'était pas grave. Elle se tourna vers les serpentards pour savoir avec qui elle allait devoir se mettre. Elle dut se retenir de hurler lorsqu'elle vit que Rogue était encore en reste… et donc avec elle.

Rogue ne semblait pas près de venir la voir, elle ne résigna donc, et comme elle était habituée de lui obéir, elle alla rapidement s'assoir à ses côtés en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'il lise déjà dans les pensés à cet âge. Ce fut par contre très difficile de se retenir de lui envoyer des sarcasmes. Il la regardait bizarrement, elle fini donc par s'assurer que sa voie ne montrerait pas sa haine et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Il n'eut même pas la politesse de répondre.

Le seul avantage qu'elle voyait à se mettre avec son ancien professeur de potions, c'était qu'elle était presque assurés de réussir, et elle avait hâte de voir se qu'elle allait bientôt apprendre. Elle pouvait presque également sentir les regards de sympathie de ses amis posés sur son dos.

Le professeur mit les consignes au tableau de la même manière que Rogue et leur dit de commencer. Elle se tourna vers son coéquipier.

- Je ne suis pas très douée, dit-elle en regardant entre les deux yeux de Rogue, pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas me laisser faire… Et faire ce que je te dis, ajouta-t-il en reniflant avec dédain.

Elle fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord et ils commencèrent.

C'était une des potions les plus compliqués qu'elle n'eut jamais faite, et encore, elle ne faisait que coupée, mesurée les ingrédients et s'occuper de mettre le feu à la bonne température. Un seul milligramme ou centimètre pouvait tout faire gâcher. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Rogue qui devait mettre la bonne dose ou bon moment, tourner dans le bon sens le bon nombre de fois et à des intervalles différents. Seule, elle aurait certainement fait sauter son chaudron. Il en avait d'ailleurs déjà un qui avait explosé du côté des serpentards, faisant sursauter Rogue, et il avait failli faire tomber le chaudron. Ils devaient tout les deux leur salue aux réflexes d'Alie, qui avait retenue la poignée juste à temps.

Le professeur annonça alors que la préparation devrait être finie. Et ils avaient effectivement fini. Slughorn passa entre toutes les tables en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, et arriva à leur chaudron. Il eu l'air surprit, puis sourit. Il fini sa ronde et alla à l'avant.

- Bien, je vois que plusieurs d'entre vous ont travaillé fort. Je ne m'attendais pas à se que vous réussissiez, j'ai donc été agréablement surpris de voir que Mr. Rogue et Miss Terpo avaient eu une potion parfaite. J'accorde dix point chacun.

Rogue levait le nez avec arrogance alors qu'Alie avait un petit sourire timide. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien fait.

- La potion doit maintenant mijoter deux jours avant d'être prête. Vous viendrez donc me voir le matin au début des vacances et je vous en donnerai suffisamment pour que cela soit efficace. Le cours est terminé !

Tout le monde sortie donc de la classe pour se rendre au cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui avait maintenant lieux.

Alie se demandait se qu'elle allait bien pouvoir découvrir. Elle avait tellement de choses à savoir… Les horcruxes, leurs emplacements, d'autres informations sur Voldemort, sur R.A.B… Puis elle repensa aux ressemblances entre le professeur Sniffle et Sirius. De leurs noms à la forme animagus… Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Mais le cours de ses pensés fut coupé par le début du cours, et elle se concentra sur ce que disait son professeur préféré, qui avait été stupéfié d'apprendre que sa classe ne savait presque rien des impardonnables et il s'était mit en tête de leur apprendre immédiatement, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà tout ça.

Deux jours plus tard, elle se rendit au bureau de son professeur de potion où Rogue attendait déjà.

- J'espère qu'il va se dépêcher, bougonna-t-il, je n'ai pas que ça à faire…

Alie ne dit rien, car tout ce qu'elle aurait pu répondre était qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, et il n'était pas question qu'elle lui avoue.

Slughorn arriva bien vite.

- Désolé pour le retard, mais je devais aussi prendre des échantillons de potion pour mes autres classes. Entrez !

Les deux élèves s'assirent tout les deux le plus loin possible de l'un de l'autre.

- Bien, voici donc votre potion, vous en avez suffisamment pour trouver une réponse à une de vos questions.

Il tendit un flacon à chacun, les obligeant à se lever pour venir le prendre.

- Mais comme vous n'avez pas pu profiter de mon précédent cadeau de Noël, et que vous vous êtes mis ensemble parce que vous n'aviez pas le choix, j'ai décidé de vous donnez quelque chose… Un deuxième flacon ! Vous aurez donc deux mystères de résolu pour chacun.

Il tendit à nouveaux deux flacon. Rogue et Alie soupirèrent de concert, se levèrent de nouveau, prirent leur flacon et retournèrent s'assoir chacun dans leur coin pour ne pas voir son camarade.

- Alors…, commença Horace, quand comptez-vous les boire ?

Rogue haussa les épaules et but d'un coup une de ses fioles. Il fronça les sourcils quelques instants, puis sourit, se qui était rare. Il but la deuxième et eu exactement la même réaction.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur !, s'exclama-t-il, étonnant Alie. Puis-je y aller ?

- Bien sûr, Mr. Rogue, bien sûr !

Il parti donc, laissant la voyageuse temporel seule avec son professeur.

- Et vous, Miss Terpo ?

Alie haussa les épaules, et but une potion. Mais la réaction fut beaucoup plus forte qu'avec Rogue. Elle tomba tout bonnement dans les pommes. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut horrifiée de voir les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. « Pas encore ! Ça devient une habitude vraiment fâcheuse, de toujours tomber ici… », pensa-t-elle avec colère.

Elle se rappela soudainement la raison de son affaiblissement, et faillie à nouveau s'évanouir.

C'était impossible !


	8. Compréhension

Alie sauta hors de son lit d'infirmerie, attrapa sa potion de compréhension que madame Pomfresh avais posé sur la commode et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de destination. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, et se dit que le mieux serait de prendre sa vielle carte du maraudeurs pour trouver qui elle cherchait. Elle se précipita donc dans le dortoir sans remarquer tous ceux qui lui souhaitaient joyeux Noël, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux avec leurs valises, prêts à prendre le train.

Alie restait au château pour les vacances. James l'avait invité à venir chez elle avec Sirius, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu pour une raison toujours inconnue à Alie.

Une fois qu'elle eue réussie à monter toutes les marches sans trébucher, à ouvrir la porte de son dortoir, éloigner Sophia qui cherchait une chaussette en toute urgence (un truc hideux, jaune avec des pois verts), à enlever tout les sortilèges de protection dont sa malle était équipés, à l'ouvrir, à trouvrt la carte dans le fouillis et avoir enlevé à nouveau une nouvelle série de sortilèges pour être sûre de ne pas se faire voler la carte (on est jamais trop prudent) elle murmura un « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », et le château apparu enfin.

Elle le trouva avec un gros soupir de soulagement. Il était dans la cabane d'Hagrid avec le propriétaire de la maison et devait probablement prendre le thé avec lui.

Alie s'emmitoufla dans sa cape, mit ses gants, sa tuque, son écharpe et ses botes en un temps record. Elle dévala l'escalier en colimaçon aussi vite qu'elle les avait montés, après avoir remit toutes les protections sur ses effets personnelles, et couru encore plus vite que si elle avait eu tout les mangemorts, mages noires, basilics, dragons et autre créatures vivantes non recommandés pour la survit d'un être vivant au trousse. Notons aussi qu'elle avait faite toutes les actions d'écrites plus haut d'une seule main, puisque l'autre était occupé à protéger son deuxième flacon de potion.

Elle déboula presque l'escalier de marbre, sortit dehors en glissant sur la glace et en évitant les boules de neiges que d'autres élèves qui restaient à l'école se lançaient. De la neige jusqu'aux genoux, elle avança le plus vite possible vers la cabane en essayant de boutonner son manteau, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait dans son empressement de sortir à l'extérieur.

Elle avançait lentement, mais plus motivée que jamais. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Ce voyage dans le temps n'aura pas été un simple petit moment de répit, mais aussi une assez inattendu, étrange et merveilleuse mission de sauvetage.

Elle continuait d'avancer, mais cette stupide jupe qu'elle devait porter en dessous de sa robe de sorcier, un des seul vêtements propre qui lui restait, n'était pas pour l'aider à avancer. Elle aurait bien porté deux jours de suite les mêmes vêtements au lieu de mettre ce truc immonde qui entravait les mouvements, mais les autres filles du dortoir l'avait vue et Julia avait vite remédié à cela. Et la neige s'était en plus mis à tomber. Mais elle était trop euphorique pour penser à utiliser un quelconque sort.

Elle était presque arrivée quand l'objet de sa visite sortit de chez le garde chasse. Elle stoppa nette, ayant soudent un étrange trou de mémoire. Comment fonctionnait les deux choses qui la tenaient debout ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et elle s'en fichait. Mais peut-être pas temps que ça, en fait. Comment elle allait faire pour avancer, maintenant, si elle avait oublié comment faire ? Bonne question. Mais elle réalisa alors qu'elle s'en fichait tout de même. Car ce n'était pas grave. La personne en face d'elle allait sûrement trouver un remède à sa soudaine paralysie des jambes. Elle trouvait toujours, cette personne, de toute façon. Et si elle ne trouvait pas, ce n'était tout de même pas grave. Car ladite personne était là.

Elle réalisa alors que ce qu'elle pensait n'avait strictement aucuns sens. Et… Elle s'en fichait ! Mais là elle devrait tout de même mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, car elle devait vraiment avoir l'aire idiote.

Même si elle s'en fichait, de toute façon.

Mais elle devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose. Et comme elle ne savait pas quoi faire, puisqu'elle venait d'avoir un des plus gros chocs de sa vie, puisqu'elle avait un surplus d'émotions, qu'elle était surpassée par les évènements et qu'elle vivait une expérience très spéciale, voir unique, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait dans sa forme de gars, par orgueil. Elle se mit à pleurer. Tout bonnement. Comme toutes les personnes de son âge qui ne savaient pas quoi faire, arrivées au point de saturation et qui avaient vraiment besoin d'aide. Et assez vite, en fait.

La personne en fasse d'elle, l'homme, pour être plus exacte, avait semblé si surprit de la voir à cette endroit, habillés comme elle l'était (pas très bien), et sa soudaine crise de larme, qu'il ne réagit pas. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche d'ans un ''O'' muet et essaya de battre le record de la sortie des yeux hors de leurs orbites.

Alie se trouvait vraiment idiote de pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Elle aurait dû le voir. Quatre mois qu'elle était là et elle ne l'avait pas vue. Pas remarqué. L'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Et c'était vraiment idiot. Elle était vraiment idiote. Ou idiot, selon les points de vue. Et aveugle. Car il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vue. Ça sautait aux yeux. Et elle continuait de pleurer. Mais cela ne l'a dérangea pas trop. Cela ne la dérangeait pas trop que _lui_ la voit pleurer.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle se souvenait comment fonctionnait les membres qu'on appelait ''jambes''. Et avant d'oublier à nouveau leur fonctionnement, elle se mit à courir, oubliant la neige et cette idiote de jupe. Elle crue d'ailleurs entendre une toute petite déchirure sur le côté droit… Mais elle s'en fichait. Et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Finissant d'étonner le pauvre professeur Sniffle qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui arrivait à son élève.

* * *

Pierrot était complètement désemparé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à cette fille ? On ne se jetait pas sur un professeur comme ça ! Il aimait beaucoup Alie, et il se souvenait très bien d'elle. C'était avant. Avant qu'il ne tombe… Mais même s'il n'était pas tombé, il ne l'aurait pas revue, de toute façon. Elle s'était volatilisée. Peut-être qu'en tant que professeur, il allait savoir où et pourquoi… Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle pleure sur lui. Ça prouvait qu'elle avait confiance en lui, et il aimait ça, avoir la confiance des gens. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, non plus ! Alors, il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à avancer jusqu'au château, en ignorant les regards curieux des rare élèves encore dans le parc. On ne lui pausa pas de questions. Il était tout de même un professeur, que diable !

Il l'apporta jusqu'à ses propres appartements et l'assis doucement sur le fauteuil, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle arrêta immédiatement de pleurer. Elle semblait avoir fait le point dans ses idées. Il sursauta brusquement quand elle brandit une fiole pleine de potion à deux centimètre de son nez.

- Boit, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sans réplique et sûre d'elle. C'est une potion de compréhension. Tu comprendras tout.

Un peu désarçonné qu'elle lui parle comme ça, il but la potion.

Et il tomba lui aussi dans les pommes lorsque la potion fit effet.

* * *

Alie comprenais, maintenant. Le professeur Sniffle, son professeur préféré avec Remus, n'était autre que… Sniffle ! Orthodoxe et tellement évident. Et pas discret du tout. Et il n'y avait pas que ça à comprendre. C'était de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Sniffle, c'était bien entendu Sirius. Son parrain. Le vrai. Celui qui était tombé derrière le voile… Pour atterrir ici, dans cette espace temporel.

Le voile était simplement un retourneur de temps, avec aucun moyen de retour, sauf si vous êtes toujours vivant lorsque vous arrivez au moment au vous avez fais le grand saut. Ce qui ne change pas grand-chose, puisque tout le monde vous croit mort.

Vous arrivez donc dans un espace nouveaux, avec comme seul point de repère vos connaissances. En espérant que vous en avez sur l'époque ou vous avez atterrie.

Sirius avait eu donc beaucoup de chance de tomber ici.

Il avait ensuite changé son apparence, c'était donné un nouveaux timbre de voie, et avait du demander un poste de professeur une fois adapté à l'époque pour se refaire un peu d'argent et commencer une nouvelle vie, seul. Dumbledore n'était même pas au courant. Personne ne l'était.

Mais il n'aurait plus besoin de travailler, maintenant.

Tout était désormais clair, dans sa tête de fille intelligente.

Elle regarda donc son parrain chéri revenir lentement de son choc.

* * *

Il se réveilla lentement, se demandant pourquoi il était étendu sur le divan. Ce n'était pas son style, de dormir sur un divan. Il n'avait même pas but. Du moins de se qu'il se souvenait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur miss Terpo. Non, sur Alie… Non sur Harry… Par Merlin ! Cette situation était… Impossible. Et c'était fou comme son filleul lui avait manqué. Il avait cru ne jamais le revoir. Il se souvenait bien d'Alie Terpo, lorsqu'il avait lui-même 16 ans. Il se souvenait également de s'avoir eue soi-même comme professeur. Son amie, presque sœur, et finalement filleule en fin de compte, était partie à la fin de l'année sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, ni où.

L'idée que Alie soit en fait Harry, était très dure à concevoir. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé le fils de James en fille. C'était une des expériences les plus étranges qu'il ait vécu. Ses yeux vert, sans lunette, semblaient encore plus spéciaux. Ses cheveux, un peu plus disciplinés par leurs longueurs, tombaient en jolies mèches le long de son visage. Lorsqu'on regardait bien, on pouvait bien voir que ce visage ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un Potter, et tout spécialement à Harry. Il avait été idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué cela avant maintenant.

Il réalisa alors qu'il tremblait de tout son corps et que son…sa… bref, la personne en fasse de lui pleurait silencieusement.

Il prit alors pleinement conscience de se qui se passait. Son filleul adoré était devant lui ! Il avait crue que s'en était fini, qu'il ne le verrait plus. Parfois, lorsqu'il y pensait, c'était tellement douloureux qu'il devait s'assoir pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Et il était là, devant lui !

Il laissa ses propres larmes couler, se jeta sur Harry et le serra à lui broyer les os. Son filleul s'accrocha à lui immédiatement et Sirius cru que finalement, c'est lui qui allait avoir les os broyés.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, puis Alie se mis à pleurer pour de bon. Sirius essaya de la calmer, mais cela ne fit que déclencher ses propres pleurs, bien qu'ils soient beaucoup plus discrets que ceux de la jeune fille. Sirius prit doucement sa baguette et enleva les sots qui modifiaient sa voie et son apparence.

Alie finit par lever la tête et elle croisa les yeux de Sirius. Elle n'avait pas dû remarquer qu'il avait revêtu sa vraie apparence, car dès qu'elle le vit, elle se remit à pleurer et elle s'accrocha au cou de Patmol en enfouissant son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de Sirius.

Ils restèrent ainsi au moins une bonne heure sans bouger, ni parler. Sirius finit néanmoins par lui prendre doucement le menton et lui relever lentement la tête. Il lui mit un petit bis sur le front, à côté de la cicatrice, et la regarda dans les yeux, avec les siens remplis de tendresse.

- Fait moi donc un sourire…, demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Il lui sourit aussi, avant de devenir un plus sérieux. Une discussion s'imposait.


	9. Discussion avec le directeur

- Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois ici ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est Mcgonagall de mon… notre époque qui m'a envoyée ici, car s'était demandé dans le testament de Dumbledore.

- Le testament de Dumbledore ?

Alie perdit son sourire. Sirius regretta légèrement d'avoir posé la question. Il préférait de loin lorsqu'elle souriait.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant… Dumbledore est mort une année après toi, à la fin de ma sixième année… C'est Rogue qui l'a tué…

- ROGUE !

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard… Tu as d'autres questions, autre que le sujet Dumbledore ?

- Oui…comment se fait-il que tu sois une fille ?

Alie eue un petit rire. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire.

- Selon la sphère, c'est pour passer incognito.

- La sphère ?

- C'est comme un guide qui m'aide et qui me dit quoi faire. Elle a trafiqué la carte du maraudeur pour pas que mon vrai nom apparaisse, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu devenir animagus… pleins de choses.

- C'est vrai, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, tu es animagus… Génial ! Tu es une superbe panthère. Je m'en souviens, maintenant.

Il éclata de rire. La situation n'était pas si drôle que cela, mais c'était la pression qui tombait.

- Au fait, continua-t-il, je te parle au féminin ou au masculin ?

- Au féminin… Mais lorsque je vais revenir normal, c'est au masculin ! Hein ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète à l'idée qu'il se mette à se payer sa tête pour le reste de sa vie.

- Mais bien sûr, voyons, ma puce !

Ils rirent tout les deux, cette fois. Mais au grand damne de Sirius, elle reperdit de nouveau son sourire.

- Sirius, il a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

L'animagus chien haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Le phénix de Dumbledore peut voyager dans le temps, et Mcgonagall m'a fait parvenir un message. Mme Weaslay et Ginny sont mortes… et Remus à été gravement blessé.

Elle versa une larme. Sirius se souvenait encore de ce moment, où ils avaient tous dormis sur un lit géant sur le sol du dortoir des garçons. Cela ne faisait donc pas très longtemps. Mais cela lui fit un choc de découvrir la véritable identité des victimes.

Sirius la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter, ce qui ne prit guère de temps. Elle releva les yeux et le regarda dans les yeux avec une ébauche de sourire. Sirius se dit qu'il pouvait continuer les questions.

- Et quand vas-tu retourner chez nous ? demanda Sirius, légèrement anxieux.

- Juste avant le banquet de fin d'année, et il faudra que Dumbledore mette Mcgonagall au courant… Puisqu'elle l'était à mon époque.

Sirius se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il n'osait pas poser LA question. C'était idiot comme comportement, complètement bébé même, mais il n'y pouvait rien. LA question ne voulait pas franchir ses lèvres.

Mais sa filleule le devança, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensés.

- Et si c'est possible, il est évident que je te ramène avec moi !

Sirius sentit son cœur faire un bond, et il offrit un magnifique sourire à Alie.

- Reprend ton apparence d'emprunt ! s'exclama t-elle, faisant sursauter Sirius. On va voir le directeur !

Sirius se leva donc avec sa filleule, agita mollement sa baguette et reprit son apparence de Pierrot Sniffle, apparence qu'il avait lui-même créé.

Alie lui saisit la main et se mit à avancer très vite dans les couloirs déserts, vers la gargouille du directeur. Sirius se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'y allé là, maintenant, mais Alie ne semblait pas se poser ce genre de question.

- Au fait, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu es un très bon prof, presque qu'aussi bon que Remus… Comment as-tu fais pour que Dumbledore t'accepte ?

Sirius ne releva pas l'insinuation coquine disant qu'il était moins bon que Remus, et répondit à la question.

- Je n'ai pas eut grand-chose à faire. J'étais le seul. Alors Dumbledore n'a pas eu le choix de me prendre.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Alie lui serrant la main de plus en plus fort.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille.

- Cafard en chocolat blanc fourré au citron, dit Sirius.

Alie le regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'était visiblement la première fois qu'elle entendait un telle mot de passe. Sirius devait avouer qu'il avait lui-même faillit s'en cogner la tête contre le mur quand Dumbledore avait dit le nouveau mot de passe à ses employés.

La gargouille se tassa et ils montèrent tout les deux l'escalier en colimaçon.

* * *

Alie pensait avec amertume et avec un peu d'amusement, en montant les escaliers, que c'était normal que Dumbledore passe pour un fou avec des trucs pareils. Cafard en chocolat blanc fourré au citron… et puis quoi encore…

Elle toqua finalement avec empressement à la porte.

- Entrez, dit la voie étouffée de Dumbledore.

Elle ne se fit pas prier : elle tressailli légèrement en réalisant qu'elle avait failli arracher la porte en l'ouvrant.

Dumbledore les regarda avec étonnement. Alie réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas lâché la main de son parrain. Bien qu'elle s'en fiche.

- Professeur ! rugit-elle littéralement, en se précipitant sur le bureau, lâchant la main de Sirius senior et mettant son visage à quelque centimètres du nez de Dumbledore, qui la regardait avec des yeux grands comme des assiettes, elles-mêmes plus grandes que la moyenne.

Après quelque moment de béatitudes et que ses yeux est repris leurs tailles normales, le directeur sembla se remettre de l'effusion de son/sa élève.

- Miss Terpo…

- Potter !

- Co…comment ? demanda-t-il, en jetant un regard à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Quand nous sommes seuls, appelez moi Potter ! dit-elle en se reculant légèrement, mais les mains toujours appuyées sur le bureau.

- Seuls ? Mais…

Alie comprit alors la raison de l'état d'étonnement de son directeur, sans réaliser que sa manière d'approche –presque nez à nez avec lui- était en soit quelque chose qui n'arrivait que vraiment très rarement.

- J'étais justement venu pour lui, professeur ! dit-elle, en sautillant désormais comme un pou cherchant à atteindre une autre tête dans le but d'envahir un nouveau cuir chevelu. Je voulais savoir si Sir… Le professeur Snifle pourrait rentrer avec moi, quand je rentrerai à mon époque ? dit-elle en imitant désormais un pou qui saute de victoire (il a réussis à atteindre une nouvelle tête).

Dumbledore semblait désormais s'être remis de son choc.

- Oui, il peut… C'était écrit dans la lettre que vous m'avez donnez, je ne savais juste pas qui c'était… Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que ! répondit-elle avec la tête d'un Malfoy qui croiserais un moldu sur le chemin de traverse. Elle n'était pas d'avis à ce que Dumbledore pose trop de questions.

Dumbledore dut se dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec une telle tête de mule –même avec les oreilles moins grandes que lesdites animaux.

- Bien, dans ce cas… Bonne journée…

Alie eu un sourire resplendissant, agrippa Sirius pas la main une nouvelle fois et sortie son parrain qui se demandait bien pourquoi il avait dut la suivre, laissant un Dumbledore encore légèrement sous le choc

* * *

Sirius regardait sa filleule, complètement abasourdi. Elle n'aurait jamais eu une telle réaction sous sa forme de gars. Il pouvait désormais la qualifier de puce excitée sans se tromper.

Il repensa alors qu'il allait bientôt - et bien, peut-être pas bientôt, mais un moins un jour- rentrer chez lui et revoir toutes les personnes qui lui manquaient tant. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, un sourire long de deux kilomètres s'étala sur son visage. Car bien qu'ici il puisse voir toute ces personnes, ce n'était pas pareil, pour eux, il n'était qu'un professeur. Il jeta un regard à Alie qui l'amenait il ne savait où.

Elle avait l'air encore plus heureuse que lui.


	10. Noël

Noël arrivait à grands pas, c'était en fait dans deux jours, et Alie n'avait toujours pas idée des cadeaux qu'elle pourrait acheter à ses amis. Elle décida donc d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-lard pour dépenser son argent.

Elle prit sa cape, sa carte, son argent, un sac et son écharpe, et prit d'assaut la sorcière borgne.

- Dissendium ! s'exclama telle.

L'assaut était fini, et elle avait gagné la bataille : Le passage s'était ouvert.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et marcha rapidement vers Honeydukes. Rendu dans la cave, elle piqua plusieurs sucreries et les mit dans son sac de sorte à ce qu'il fut rempli à rebord. Elle avait décidé de donner quelque chose à Peter pour ne pas paraitre suspect, mais pas question de dépenser de l'argent pour lui. Il devrait se contenter du résultat de son petit larcin.

Elle sortie du magasin, enleva la cape et marcha vers la bibliothèque. Elle acheta le livre _Mille-et-un sort utiles et inutiles_ pour Valérie, qui adorait les petits sorts qui ne sert qu'aux paresseux. Et aussi parce que l'ouvrage ne coutait que quelque mornilles.

Elle rentra ensuite dans un magasin de linges et accessoires pour fille. Elle acheta de la teinture à cheveux pour Sophia mauve fuchsia, qui n'en avait plus, et une nouvelle trousse de maquillage pour Julia.

Elle se rendit ensuite à un magasin de musique pour Lily, et fini par porter son choix sur une boîte à musique qui avait la propriété magique de détendre aussitôt que quelqu'un écoutait la mélodie.

Elle rentra ensuite dans un magasin de linge pour garçons. Elle acheta une nouvelle cape pour Remus –la sienne avait beaucoup de trous-, une nouvelle chemise blanche pour Sirius –puisque toutes celles qu'il avait avaient perdu presque tous leurs boutons- et des jeans qui s'ajustaient à la taille magiquement pour James. Si Lily ne le trouvait pas craquant avec ça… En tout cas, Alie était sûre qu'elle-même, lorsqu'elle verrait son père avec ça, elle le trouverait assurément très mignon.

Elle s'apprêtait à payer lorsqu'elle eue une des idées tordus que nous n'avons qu'une fois par année. Elle alla dans le rayon des bas de laines, choisi deux paires grises et revint finalement payer ses cadeaux.

Elle alla en dernier chez le bijoutier, se préparant mentalement à vider sa bourse et à ne plus rien acheter dans les prochaines sortie au village. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et rentra finalement au château pour personnaliser le pendentif qu'elle avait acheté, avec le collier assorti.

Elle passa le réveillon dans les appartements de son parrain, couchée sur le canapé en avant de la cheminé, elle-même sur le mûr faisant face à la porte. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin de Noël, elle trouva une très belle pile de cadeaux à côté du divan de Sirius, où elle s'était endormie la veille. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit de l'animagus chien. Elle fut peinée de voir que son parrain n'avait qu'un seul cadeau : le sien.

Parrain qui semblait émerger du royaume des rêves.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il alors. Ouvre tes cadeaux !

Alie sourit et se jeta dans la pile.

Sophia, Valérie et Julia avait unis leurs économies pour lui acheter de nouveaux ensembles jeans/chemises. Elle sourit : elle ne saurait plus obligée de mettre des jupes.

Lily lui avait envoyé un doudou verte foncé avec des petits chats de toutes les couleurs qui était sensé éloigner les cauchemars lorsqu'on dormait avec celle-ci. Alie sourit. Elle savait bien que le présent de Lily ne l'empêcherait pas de faire des visions sur Voldemort, mais elle appréciait l'attention. Au moins, elle ne rêverait plus du cimetière et de la mort de Cédric.

James et Sirius lui avait chacun offert une peluche représentant leur animagus. Peter avait du penser qu'un rat en toutou ne lui ferait pas plaisir –et avec raison- et lui avait plutôt donné une panthère. Remus lui avait offert un loup.

Alie se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas consultés. Elle regarda le quatuor que formaient le cerf, le chien, le loup et la panthère. C'était vraiment de beaux cadeaux.

Il n'en restait qu'un.

Elle se tourna vers son parrain.

-Tu n'ouvre pas ton cadeau, Sirius ?

- Le tient d'abord.

Alie ne se fit pas prier et l'ouvrit. Elle resta époustouflée.

C'était une bague en or avec de petits motifs de feuilles, qui eux avaient des reflets argents. Le côté plat, sur le haut de la bague, était plus ''feuillu'' que le reste et formait un minuscule cercle de feuilles de chêne avec leurs pointes vers l'extérieur du cercle. À l'endroit où aurait du s'emmêler les tiges, au milieu du rond, se trouvait une petite rubis en forme d'ovale. La bague, malgré tout ses ornements, ne faisait pas plus de cinq millimètres de largeur. C'était discret et magnifique. Et se qui était bien, c'était que s'était aussi masculin que féminin.

Elle l'enfila, se leva d'un bond et alla plaquer deux bisous sonores sur chaque joue de son parrain.

- C'est magnifique !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Sirius sembla très heureux que ça lui plaise.

- Ouvre le tiens, maintenant !

Sirius ouvrit le sien et resta tout aussi émerveillé que sa filleule.

C'était un collier en argent au motif très simple. Mais se qui valait le cou d'œil, c'était le pendentif.

C'était un petit cœur en argent. Il était entouré de ronces aux reflets d'or gravés dans le cœur, mais lorsqu'on observait bien, on pouvait voir de petits bourgeons de fleur à divers endroit sur les branches épinés, eux ayant de petits reflets verts-forêt. Le mélange d'argent, d'or et de vert était parfaitement d'osé, n'éblouissant pas mais attirant l'attention tout de même.

Mais du point de vue d'Alie, il n'avait encore rien vue.

- Ouvre-le, souffla-t-elle.

Sirius obéi et il laissa échapper un crie de surprise lorsqu'il vit le contenu.

Alie avait trouvé un sort très utile dans la réserve de la bibliothèque lors d'une de ses escapades nocturnes. Le sortilège servait à graver ce que l'ont voulait dans les matériaux que l'on désirait. Elle l'avait utilisé pour donner un cadeau unique à son parrain.

On pouvait donc voir, gravé à l'intérieur du cœur, Sirius et Harry, sous leur véritable apparence, dans les moindres détails. C'était simple, et c'était ce qu'il en faisait un chef d'œuvre.

Sirius mit son cadeau autour de son cou et serra Alie dans ses bras.

* * *

Lily Evans déballait ses cadeaux avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que d'habitude. Elle avait apprit en arrivant chez elle que sa sœur Pétunia s'était fiancée avec un certain Vernon Dursley. Elle était restée quatre jours avant que sa sœur n'émette le désir de passer Noël seule avec son fiancé et ses parents. En d'autres mots : sans Lily.

Leurs parents n'avait pas été d'accord, mais Lily avait tellement été écœurée par sa sœur qu'elle avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle allait essayer d'aller chez des amis.

Aucunes des filles n'avaient pu. Résultat : elle était désormais en train de déballer ses cadeaux chez James Potter en compagnie de Sirius Black.

Les deux garçons avait fini le déballage et se lançaient désormais des boules de papiers. La jeune fille déballa alors le cadeau d'Alie et elle tomba sur une jolie boîte à musique. Ella la remonta et fit jouer la mélodie.

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent tous mouvements et se tournèrent vers elle, obnubilés par la musique. Plus la mélodie jouait, et plus ils oubliaient tous leurs problèmes. Sirius fini même par se rouler en boule sur le sol.

James fini par aller s'assoir face à Lily et la regarda dans les yeux, sans même remarquer qu'il se penchait vers l'avant et qu'il risquait donc de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Lily n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'elle aussi s'était penchée. Ils comprirent tout les deux lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, que la musique s'arrêta et que Sirius éclata de rire en les regardant.

Ils s'éloignèrent prestement en prenant une jolie teinte rouge tomate/fraise /framboise.

* * *

Le plus prestigieux directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie regardait le mot qui accompagnait le dernier de ses cadeaux, toujours nombreux malgré son absence de famille. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus sa mâchoire inférieur continuait son trajet vers le bas. Même s'il n'admettrait jamais que sa bouche puisse bouger sans qu'il ne soit d'accord.

_Très cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_À mon époque, nous avons eu une belle conversation dans une classe désaffectée assis à même le seul, et se n'est pas une blague. Je ne vous dirai ni le pourquoi ni le comment, mais vous avez fini par dire que votre plus grand plaisir serais de recevoir une paire de bas de laine pour Noël, et que tout le monde vous achetait des livres. Je ne sais pas du tout si vous vous fichiez éperdument de moi ou si c'était vrai, mais peu importe la réponse, je me suis dit que cela serait bien gentil de ma part de vous acheter un petit quelque chose._

_J'espère que vous aimerai mon cadeau, mais c'est loin de me déranger si vous n'aimer pas, tout de même._

_Alie Terpo_

Dumbledore était encore légèrement sous le choc alors qu'il fixait les deux paires de bas de laines grises.

Il n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi beau.

Même s'il aurait en préféré de couleur rose.


	11. Recherche

Alie jouait au bonhomme pendu contre Sirius sous l'arbitrage de James, en histoire de la magie. Elle avait remarqué le brusque changement de comportement de James envers Lily, et se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. James rougissait comme un arrêt stop qui venait d'être repeint, tout comme Lily. Ce qui était loin d'être normal.

Alie avait réussi à battre son futur parrain trois fois de suite en trouvant les mots ''moldu'', ''maraudeurs'' et ''secret''. James réfléchissait à un nouveau mot quand une phrase du professeur Binns, que son subconscient écoutait sans s'en rendre compte, retint son attention.

Elle tourna la tête pour écouter la suite.

- … se trouverait dans une crypte dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya. Radfil Octave Mondil aurait gravit la montagne en six semaines, six jours et six heures. Le chiffre maudit 6-6-6 aurait fait que lors du chemin de retour, Mondil aurait trébuché, son crâne aurait percuter un rocher et il serait mort sur le coup. La médaille Fortica serait restée sur place jusqu'à ce que son fils, Chescane Radfil Mondil, retrouve le cadavre de son père. Il prit le médaillon et l'aurait offrit à Salazar Serpentard pour payer une vielle dette de famille. Serpentard aurait caché le médaillon dans la chambre des secrets. Ceci est donc la légende du médaillon de pouvoirs et de connaissances Fortica. Il est évident qui ceci ne peut être vrai, puisque la chambre elle-même n'existe pas. Parlons désormais de l'histoire de la famille Mondil, ils…

Alie n'écouta pas la suite. Les maraudeurs la regardaient comme si elle était folle d'écouter le cours. Elle leur fit signe que ce n'était rien et continua de gagner des partie de bonhomme pendu jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours, les maraudeurs, et surtout Peter, retournèrent dans la salle commune en trainant des pieds, très peu enthousiasme à l'idée de faire leurs devoirs. Alie, pour sa part, était perdu dans ses pensés.

Elle gribouilla vite fait la recette de la potion contre les verrues pour son devoir, copia le parchemin de Remus pour l'histoire de la magie et fit semblant d'oublier de s'entrainer en métamorphose. Elle se précipita ensuite dans son dortoir pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur et une bonne dose de courage.

Les maraudeurs la regardèrent sortir sans un mot, se disant qu'elle devait préparer une blague en solo. Les autres élèves ne la remarquèrent même pas.

Elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque et fouilla pendant presque cinq heures, en vain. Elle avait consulté tous les grimoires impossibles et inimaginables, de _Les objets de pouvoirs maléfiques _à_ Les histoires de mages noires célèbres. _Elle fini par renoncer et retourna à la tour des gryffondors, morte de fatigue et maudissant les dieux pour lui avoir donné potions le lendemain.

Elle revint tous les soirs, pendant une semaine, sans trouver la moindre information sur le médaillon de Fortica. Selon elle, c'était loin d'être une légende. Tout comme la chambre des secrets, elle était convaincue de son existence.

Elle savait bien que Sirius senior s'inquiétait de son état de fatigue, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer.

Finalement, se fut Valérie qui lui apporta la réponse. Fatiguée et ne comprenant pas comment cela se faisait qu'elle soit rendu avec des cernes plus grosses que celles de Remus, bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment lui-même en avait et que tous avait fini par s'habituer à le voir ainsi, elle lui demanda se qu'elle cherchait comme ça.

- En fait, je cherche des informations sur un médaillon, Fortica… J'en ai entendu parlé, mais je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il excite.

Valérie l'avait alors trainée dans un coin que personne ne fréquentait dans la bibliothèque, dans une partie tout ce qu'il y a de plus légale. C'était le rayon de l'histoire de la magie, comme le témoignait l'accumulation de poussières sur les étagères. Même Mme Pince semblait ne jamais venir dans cette section.

Elle lui avait donné un livre moins poussiéreux que les autres. En lisant le titre, _Légende de Fortica_, elle s'était senti terriblement idiote. Elle avait passé une semaine à crever de fatigue pour finalement trouver l'information dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, partie où elle pouvait venir au beau milieu de la journée.

Elle avait remercié sa camarade de classe et de dortoir et elle était désormais enfermée dans la salle sur demande depuis deux heures, plongée dans sa lecture. Elle avait apprit que le médaillon aurait été fabriqué par une sorcière en colère, après avoir découvert que son mari la trompait, dans les années 780. Elle y aurait emmagasiné toute sa magie grâce à un puissant sortilège de magie noire, ainsi que la magie de plusieurs autres sorcières et sorcières, faisant ainsi plusieurs cracmols.

Elle se saurait ensuite servit de son médaillon, qu'elle avait baptisé Fortica, pour tuer l'amante de son mari, avant de rendre celui-ci cracmol à son tour, en lui volant sa magie. Elle l'aurait ensuite laisser agoniser dans le désert, où elle serait arrivée et partie en transplantant. Simple petite vengeance.

À sa mort, vers les années 810, son médaillon et tous ses biens auraient été remis au roi, car son unique fille était morte avant elle d'une épidémie de la grippe. Cela serait resté dans les coffres du château jusqu'en 910, lorsqu'un voleur habile le vola et le cacha dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya. Il fut retrouvé par Radfil Mondil en 950, et ensuite par le fils de celui-ci, Chescane Mondil, en 1005.

Chescane l'aurait ensuite donner à Salazard Serpentard pour payer une dette de famille, Serpentard ayant sauvé un des membres de la famille en payant les soins médicinaux. Il n'y avait ensuite plus aucune information, à savoir où il se trouvait présentement. Il montrait par contre la marche à suivre pour faire fonctionner le médaillon, qui lui ne servait qu'à rendre celui qui le portait extrêmement puissant.

Alie ne voulait pas ce médaillon pour la puissance, mais pour avoir une chance de battre Voldemort un jour. Elle se rendit à nouveaux à la bibliothèque, à la recherche de l'histoire de Poudlard, cette fois.

Elle se mit à chercher toute les informations possibles sur la chambre des secrets, puisque le professeur Binns avait dit que le médaillon serait apparemment caché là.

Tous se qu'il y avait décrit, elle le savait déjà. Elle ne pouvait donc tenir compte d'un fait : Fortica pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans la chambre.

Comment faire pour le trouver, alors ? Cet endroit s'étendait sous tout le lac !

Elle regarda avec découragement la masse de livre imposante qui l'entourait, se disant qu'elle y serait encore dans dix ans. La sphère se mit soudain à chauffer dans sa poche. Elle fut étonner, cela faisait longtemps que cela s'était produit.

Elle l'ouvrit et regarda ce qu'il y avait décrit.

_Sort de pistage : Diness cherchio_

_Le sort Diness cherchio est un sort puissant de pistage et de repérage qui demande une grande force magique. Il permet le repérage de tout objet ou être vivant sur un rayon de cinq kilomètres._

_Il suffit de dire la formule, Diness cherchio, suivit du nom de l'objet que nous cherchons, comme avec le sortilège d'attraction, accio._

_Un écran magique s'ouvre alors devant celui qui a conjuré le sortilège, et montre le chemin qu'il faut prendre pour se rendre à l'endroit où se situe l'objet convoité._

_On dit ensuite la formule Diness trouvio, et un filament rouge magique, visible seulement par celui qui a jeter le sort, mène à l'objet par le chemin le plus court, ceci étant beaucoup plus pratique que de suivre l'écran à mesure de la progression vers l'objet._

Alie eu un sourire satisfait. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait ! Cela pourrait également l'aider dans la chasse aux horcruxes, même si ce sortilège ne marchait que dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres.

Elle décida de le mettre en pratique le plus rapidement possible, ne sachant pas se qu'elle devra faire part la suite et voulant l'acquérir avant son retour à son époque. Elle décida donc de reprendre le plus de force possible, en un minimum de temps, puisque le sots devait logiquement demander une grande puissance magique. On était samedi et la pleine lune était dans à peine trois jours. Elle décida de commencer dans le samedi de la semaine suivante.

La pleine lune s'était passée aussi bien qu'a l'ordinaire, et elle était maintenant en plaine forme. Elle alla dans la salle sur demande, se préparant à lancer le sort. Elle prit une grande inspiration, appréhendant un peu se qui allait se passer, et lança le sortilège d'une voie forte, ne sachant pas trop comment si prendre.

- _Diness cherchio médaillon de Fortica !_

Elle senti premièrement un grand coup de fatigue, elle ne s'était pas trompée en croyant que cela allait être éprouvant. Deuxièmement, elle sursauta fortement en voyant apparaitre un écran aussi grand qu'elle… et se voyant elle-même dans l'écran. Elle ne s'était pas entendu à ce que cela soit si gigantesque. Elle était aussi étonnée de voir à qu'elle point cela ressemblait aux écrans géants moldus.

Elle regarda ensuite l'image se mettre à bouger. Comme si l'image était commandée par une caméra géante, sa propre représentation dans l'écran disparue et la vision passa au travers de la porte. Elle vie le chemin le plus rapide –avec passage secret et simple corridor- qu'il fallait pour se rendre dans la chambre des secrets, comme elle le réalisa quand l'image des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde apparu à l'écran.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque la vision passa au travers du lavabo et regarda avec appréhension la suite.

À la fin de la descente vertigineuse qu'elle allait devoir effectuer pour arriver en-dessous du lac, elle prit le temps de bien regarder. En deuxième année, elle n'y avait pas prêté vraiment attention tellement elle était pressée de sauver Ginny. Mais maintenant qu'elle regardait à nouveaux, elle voyait qu'il n'y avait pas seulement un passage une fois arrivé en bas. Il avait le chemin principal, pary où elle, Ron et le professeur débile Lockhart était passés, ainsi que le ''toboggan'' d'arrivé, mais plus haut en hauteur, de petit boyaux étaient visibles. Ils étaient hauts de seulement 50 cm et d'une largeur de tout juste 40 cm. Juste de la bonne grosseur pour un basilic qui désire se balader. Ils étaient dispersés un peu partout dans les murs ronds, comme des passages dans une fourmilière surdimensionnée. Ils étaient à mois de cinq mètre du sol pour les plus bas. Personne ne pouvait passer par-là s'en avoir des ailes… ou un balai. Ils étaient presque impossibles à voir à cause de l'obscurité ambiante.

La vision passa justement par un de ses petits tunnels, un des plus hauts, à environ vingt mètres du sol. Alie fut ensuite complètement dégoûtée par ce qu'elle vit. Si en bas il avait des tonnes de petits ossements de rongeur, ici l'endroit était remplit de … choses … en parfaites santés. Cela ressemblait à un incubateur, ou encore un élevage de rat. Des tas de petit bébés encore tout roses recouvraient entièrement le sol, et d'autres rats se promenaient dans le tas, les piétinant sans pitié. Des mères complètement sadiques, si c'était possible pour des rats, tuaient des bébés justes pour faire de la place aux leurs. Il avait des tonnes de cadavres en décompositions. D'autres faisaient du cannibalisme. Certains, de temps à autre, tombaient en bas. Soient ils mourraient sur le coup, soient ils restaient vivant et allaient mourir plus loin.

Alie était complètement écœurée. Mais la vision continuait d'avancer, imperturbable.

Plus loin, à environ vingt-cinq mètres, la marré de rats s'arrêtait. Le sol était à cette endroit recouvert d'une étrange substance verte et très peu ragoutante. Cela s'étendait sur une distance presque indéterminable. Finalement, au bout d'un temps extrêmement long, l'étrange glu verte disparue du sol et Alie pu voir à l'écran un socle, sur lequel reposait une sphère noire striée de petits éclairs verts.

Alie sut aussitôt ce que c'était : un champ de protection magique. La vision passa au travers et Alie pu enfin voir le médaillon.

Il était étrangement simple. Joli, mais simple. Il était en forme de cœur, gros comme le pouce, en argent. Et c'était tout. Il avait simplement une petite encoche à son extrémité pour qu'il puisse être accroché à une chaîne.

L'écran fini par disparaître, laissant une Alie songeuse. Comment passer la glu verte, visiblement pas si inoffensive qu'elle n'en avait l'air ? Et le débordement de rats ?

Elle se dit qu'avec même tous ses efforts, elle ne serait plus jamais capable de regarder Peter. Elle l'avait toujours détestée, et maintenant elle avait en plus l'envie de vomir en pensant à lui.


	12. Résumé de la fin

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que j'ai dit que je n'abandonnerais pas, et je me plais à croire que je ne l'ai pas fait, pas tout à fait. Le truc, c'est qu'en travaillant avec mes fichiers pour initier un travail de correction, l'incompatibilité entre microsoft world et open office à fait que j'ai perdu mes fichiers – ne me demandez pas comment, je me le demande encore. Donc, j'ai perdu les chapitres 12, 13 et 14. Si je les avais toujours eu, j'aurais faire les derniers chapitres qui me restaient à faire – pas plus qu'un ou deux, juste pour me faire rager. Le truc, c'est que cette histoire date de 2007 et que j'ai eu un très grand creux d'intérêt entre 2008 et jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, et que je me _souviens_ pas de se que j'avais écrit, ni de se qui était prévu. Pas vraiment. Sans compter que je suis une adulte maintenant, avec des idées très différentes de l'adolescente que j'étais et que j'ai perdu l'intérêt pour ma fic, je voulais la finir simplement par respect pour mes lecteurs. Ça m'enrage, car je comptais utiliser les trois misérables chapitres que j'ai perdus pour me souvenir de la fin prévu. Je vais donc essayer de faire un résumé de se dont je me souviens –rien, vraiment-, et nous en tenir là. Je vais également revenir sur les chapitres précédents et faire une nouvelle mise en page, parce que, vraiment? Avez-vous remarqué comment mon orthographe était abominable? Bien sûr que si. Donc.

**RÉSUMÉ (pathétique, quand je dis que je me souviens pas… Je ne suis même plus certaine de la chronologie de l'histoire…)**

Alie veut utiliser une potion pour pouvoir perdre de sa consistance physique et passer au travers du champ de force. Je ne me souviens pas comment elle trouve la recette (avec _Diness cherchio _il me semble), mais la recette elle-même est incroyable. J'étais plutôt fière de moi en l'écrivant. Elle impliquait des framboises, du chewing-gum mâché par une moldu (fou, je sais, mais c'était le but) et du venin de manticore, entre autres. Alie part dans une aventure pour trouver ladite créature, car il n'y a pas de son venin à Poudlard et aller au chemin de Traverse serait suspect. Après s'être fait presque tuée, elle réussit à l'avoir. C'était dans un chapitre. Ensuite, elle récupère tous les autres ingrédients dans le chapitre suivant, car ils sont tous plus facile à trouver. Elle fait la potion. Ensuite, elle part dans le prochain chapitre pour le parcours à obstacle qu'est le nouveau passage trouvé dans la chambre des secrets, et réussit à trouver le médaillon. Elle fini l'année et fait ses adieux, avant de retourner à son époque avec le médaillon et Sirius Senior. En revenant, elle – redevenu il – explique en gros se qui s'est passé à l'ordre du phénix, impliquant le sort _Diness cherchio _et le médaillon pour le coup final.

C'est à la fin de la réunion de l'ordre que l'histoire devait finir, en laissant sous entendre que le sort avait rendu la découverte des horcruxes facile et que le médaillon avait rendu la dernière bataille gérable pour un combat entre un ados et un mage surpuissant. Je tiens à rappeler que le septième tome n'était pas sorti à l'époque.

**FIN**

Je sais que certain sont déçus – et même après tout ce temps, j'étais parfois mise en alerte ou rajoutée à des favoris. Ne pas finir le travail correctement me déçois également. Je crains, cependant, que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Et plus le temps passera, moins les choses vont aller en s'améliorant.

Si jamais quelqu'un veut adopter –ce qui m'étonnerais, mais quand même – il suffit de me le dire et de vous laisser aller. N'hésiter pas à modifier tout ce que vous voulez.

Sincèrement et avec mes plus plates excuses à nouveau,

D'émeraude


End file.
